OS: Destins mêlés
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: En plus de la haine et du mépris des villageois, Samaël a toujours eu l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie, quelque chose d'essentiel pour être enfin complet, pour être enfin lui-même. Alors lorsqu'il croise le regard de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux bordeaux, il sait qu'il vient de trouver un sens à sa vie. Voire même plus encore. (OS sur mes Ocs Samaël et Orion)


Coucou tout le monde! :D  
Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère!

Comme promis (et comme beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé des informations supplémentaires sur ces deux oiseaux), voici l'OS qui raconte les origines de Samaël et Orion :D J'avais fort envie de situer l'histoire dans une zone géographique "nouvelle" à exploiter pour moi (j'avais envie d'écrire dans un décor nouveau *^*) et j'espère que ça vous plaira :D  
J'ai à un moment pensé que j'allais le diviser en deux parties, mais j'ai décidé de le garder en un seul chapitre pour rester dans la continuité sans trop de coupures :)

(J'aurais aimé avoir une meilleure image de couverture, mais c'est puisque je n'ai pas eu le temps de dessiner lesdits oc's, je n'ai pas vraiment pu les mettre en avant haha :'D)

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

(L'univers de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas appartient à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. Samaël, Orion et leur passé sont de mon invention ;3)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _-L'Enfer est d'un ennui mortel._

Du moins, c'était ce que Samaël pensait, agenouillé sur le tapis placé dans l'humble herboristerie de son père adoptif en observant distraitement les enfants de son âge qui jouaient dans la rue sous le lourd soleil de juin. Bon, d'accord, il exagérait: l'ambiance n'était pas terrible, mais ce n'était pas l'Enfer pour autant.

D'une oreille, il écoutait vaguement les conseils et les recommandations qu'Elijah donnait à son patient: bien qu'âgé de seulement treize ans, il connaissait déjà le nom (arabe, hébreux, grec et latin) de chaque plante qui poussait dans le jardin botanique à l'arrière de la maison, connaissait leur propriétés, leurs bienfaits, leurs méfaits, savait quel remède donner à tel maux,…

Et pourtant, malgré ces connaissances, malgré le confort certain de sa vie présente, Samaël s'ennuyait profondément.

Les gens du village ne l'appréciaient pas, le jugeaient trop étrange à cause de ses yeux dorés qui les mettaient si mal à l'aise, de ses cheveux trop bleus, de cette peau bizarrement pâle et de ce silence presque perpétuel. Il avait beau être libyen comme eux, être juif comme eux, personne ne parvenait à le considérer comme l'un des leurs. Sa différence l'empêchait d'intégrer complètement le groupe de leur petite communauté, située à quelques kilomètres à peine de Derna, l'un des plus grands ports du pays. D'autant plus que ces étranges yeux jaunes étaient la caractéristique principale des Djinns…

Samaël n'était pas stupide, il était d'ailleurs plus intelligent que la majeure partie des enfants de son âge: s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas, c'était à cause de ça, mais aussi à cause de son passé qu'ils n'acceptaient que très difficilement. Ce n'était pas tant son passé d'esclave (bien que court) qui leur déplaisait que son origine plus que claire.

Le garçon releva la tête lorsque le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, ce doux sourire perpétuel sur les lèvres:

-Va me chercher de l'Hydrocotyle dans l'arrière boutique.

Samaël hocha la tête sans répondre et se leva, récitant mentalement les propriétés de la plante et ses différents noms, interrompu dans ses réflexions. Il adorait cet endroit aux senteurs si variées, au calme paisible et à la routine tranquille. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers Elijah de l'avoir arraché à son passé et de l'avoir accueilli à bras ouvert et de lui avoir donné une éducation. Le vieil homme n'attendait rien de lui, ne le forçait pas à tenter de créer des liens avec les autres enfants du village,… Il était le père qu'il n'avait pas connu, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Mais malgré ça… Samaël s'ennuyait: certes, la routine avait son lot de calme et de joie paisible, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, de se sentir vide. Lui aussi avait envie de monter un superbe étalon comme le faisaient les autres garçons de son âge, lui aussi avait envie de jouer au backgammon avec les autres enfants, lui aussi avait envie d'avoir un ami à qui parler, avec qui tout partager…

Le garçon poussa un soupir rieur: et pour partager quoi? La routine de l'herboristerie? Il plaignait le pauvre ami potentiel qui devrait écouter ces banalités. D'autant plus qu'il ne parlait presque jamais, cet espèce de rêve de sa vie d'enfant idéalisée était complètement futile et presque ridicule. Tellement que Samaël sourit légèrement, résigné: pourquoi espérer du neuf alors que sa vie serait toujours celle-ci. La vie d'un enfant de prostituée qu'on accusait d'avoir couché avec le diable en personne, la vie d'un ancien esclave, la vie d'un enfant quasi muet et peu apprécié par les autres.

Il n'était pas triste, il s'y était fait.  
Il s'ennuyait juste.

Samaël repoussa une mèche de cheveux bleus derrière son épaule et, après avoir rapidement trouvé le médicament adéquat, regagna la boutique, une petite boite en main. Assise en face d'Elijah, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard méfiant quand il rabattit la lourde tenture qui cachait la réserve aux clients. Indifférent face à son air mauvais, le garçon tendit le remède à son père adoptif qui s'occupa rapidement de distraire la femme en lui donnant de nouveaux conseils.

Las, Samaël se rassit et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation des garçons qui débourraient leurs chevaux, espérant bêtement pouvoir un jour faire de même.

$s$s$s$

Son père était parti avant sa naissance. A vrai dire, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de revenir voir sa mère puisqu'il était simplement de passage dans la ville, et puisqu'elle était une prostituée. Comment aurait-il pu se demander si la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle avait pu porter ses fruits? Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire, sans aucun doute, et ça, même Samaël le comprenait. Sa mère, quant à elle, ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Après tout, il l'empêchait de travailler correctement, trainait dans ses pattes, pleurait trop pour elle,… Et puis, il y avait ses yeux qui l'effrayaient tant: elle avait beau lui avoir donné un prénom pour le protéger du démon* et lui avoir fait faire des tatouages protecteurs sur les joues, elle n'avait jamais pu le regarder autrement qu'avec peur ou avec dégoût. Après tout, peut-être que c'était vrai, peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment donné naissance à un enfant mort qu'un Djinn se serait empressé de posséder.

Pas étonnant qu'elle finisse par s'en débarrasser. Mais plutôt que de le tuer ou de l'abandonner, elle avait dû se dire qu'elle avait la possibilité de se faire un peu d'argent sur le dos de cet enfant qu'elle n'avait pas voulu. Et dans cette ville si mal famée que la sienne, quoi de mieux que de vendre un enfant à un marchand d'esclaves? Ainsi, à cinq ans, Samaël avait été forcé de quitter sa mère, ses maigres repères, et de suivre un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas vers un destin plus qu'incertain.

Il ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs flous de cette année passée à voyager le long de la côte libyenne, à aller de ville en ville, d'estrade en estrade,… A l'époque, la Libye était sous domination ottomane, sous le règne de la famille Karamanli, et l'économie du pays allait crescendo. Les villes portuaires de Tripoli, Benghazi, Misrata et Derna étaient des étapes incontournables sur la route du commerce maritime en Méditerranée. Les relations entre la Crète et Derna étaient d'ailleurs très prospères et le commerce se portait au mieux de sa forme.

Et alors que la dernière étape du voyage en Libye était Derna, alors que Samaël commençait à croire que sa vie se ferait dans un autre pays, alors qu'un étrange homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux mauves n'avait cessé de le regarder fixement (qui, bizarrement, l'avait à la fois terrifié et fasciné), un autre homme s'était avancé vers lui, avait souri et lui avait tendu la main:

-Je t'attendais, mon enfant.

Elijah l'avait libéré de cette vie, de cette peur de quitter son pays et ses maigres repères. Il l'avait amené avec lui dans son village où vivait une communauté juive, l'avait nourri, vêtu, instruit, lui avait donné un toit, un lit et l'amour dont il avait besoin. Toutefois, cette carence était trop sérieuse et profonde pour y remédier complètement: Samaël était resté un enfant discret, peu assuré quant aux relations avec les autres, préférant rester seul avec son sauveur pour apprendre d'autres nouvelles choses plutôt que d'essayer de se mêler aux autres enfants du village.

De toute façon, ses quelques tentatives de jouer avec les autres enfants s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants. Si ce n'était pas les enfants qui finissaient par lui jeter des pierres ou par le frapper pour leur propre plaisir, c'étaient les parents, surtout les mères, qui venaient attraper leurs rejetons par la peau du dos pour les éloigner de ce démon.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une fois ou un garçon, appuyé par les autres enfants du village, avait essayé de lui crever les yeux en s'armant d'une pierre pointue, justifiant son acte par les paroles de ses parents qui estimaient qu'il était le fils du diable. Tout ça après lui avoir déjà coupé une large mèche de cheveux, jugés pourvoyeurs de magie noire, eux aussi. Si Elijah était arrivé une minute plus tard, il aurait été borgne à coup sûr. Alors, malgré les brimades dont son père adoptif avait gratifié les enfants, malgré leur promesse de ne plus lui faire de mal, les blessures, aussi bien physiques que mentales lui avaient clairement fait comprendre que c'était vain d'espérer pouvoir avoir un jour une vie normale.

Après cela, il sortit de moins en moins, s'appliqua à apprendre autant de chose que possible sur les plantes et sur leurs usages, à apprendre les rudiments du grec et du latin, récupérant ses connaissances en hébreux,… Et quand il sortait, il avait tendance à enrouler un large voile autour de ses cheveux et sur le haut de son front pour cacher l'éclat doré de ses yeux qu'Elijah jugeait pourtant si beaux.

Il n'espérait plus se faire des amis: les enfants étaient tellement plus cruels qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Il se sentait simplement seul malgré les sourires et les soins de son père adoptif.

Et il doutait que sa situation change un jour.

$s$s$s$

-Tu as bien compris?

-Je vais chez ton client à Derna le long des quais, je lui donne le remède et tous les conseils précis d'utilisation, je prends l'argent et je reviens ici avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le vieil homme posa sa large main sur l'épaule si mince du garçon:

-Parfait, alors va, avant que je ne change d'avis. Et n'oublie pas de prendre un peu de temps pour toi.

Samaël enroula son long foulard autour de sa tête et juste sous son menton, abaissant le haut autant que possible, et sortit de la boutique, le précieux sac avec les remèdes battant contre sa cuisse, les mains serrées sur la lanière pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lâcherait pas en chemin. Malgré son air neutre, le garçon ne parvint pas à s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ravi, incapable de masquer son excitement: c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se rendre en ville sans son père, dont les jambes commençaient à faire des leur avec le temps, l'empêchant de marcher trop longtemps et donc, de rendre visite à ses clients en ville.

Il bomba fièrement le torse et allongea le pas, s'engageant avec assurance sur le chemin principal qui menait à Derna. Il savait qu'Elijah était inquiet pour lui, estimait que sa solitude devait lui peser, et espérait qu'il finirait par tisser des liens avec un enfant de son âge. Le pauvre, il était temps qu'il se fasse une raison.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, des ricanements moqueurs lui parvinrent comme il passait à côté des écuries. Et comme d'habitude, un simple coup d'oeil exagérément mauvais les fit taire et s'éloigner avec un glapissement effrayé. Samaël poussa un reniflement dédaigneux, la cicatrice qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale l'élançant légèrement comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait non loin de Baruch, le garçon qui l'avait gratifié de ce souvenir et qui en avait tant après lui.

Ca remontait à quelques mois maintenant, mais il n'en avait pas parlé à son père, jugeait inutile de l'alarmer pour un problème qu'il avait fini par régler lui-même. Il était simplement allé chercher de l'eau au puit du village une fois le soir tombé, et Baruch (pourtant plus âgé que lui) l'avait suivit jusque là, accompagné de ses fidèles comparses. Rien de bien différent de d'habitude, cette fois, il voulait simplement s'assurer que des cornes ne poussaient pas dans son dos puisqu'il devait être un démon. Il l'avait fait tomber sur le sable, l'y avait maintenu immobile et avait glissé le coutelas sur sa peau.

Samaël avait eu alors comme un déclic, et plutôt que d'attendre simplement que le garçon en ait eu assez de jouer avec une proie silencieuse face aux souffrances, il avait violemment rejeté son coude en arrière, heurtant de plein fouet la mâchoire de son tortionnaire qui avait roulé sur le sol, abasourdi, la bouche en sang et à moitié assommé.

Les autres garçons avaient fait mine de se jeter sur lui, mais il avait brandi devant eux le coutelas trempé de son sang, les yeux brillants dans le noir de la nuit, éclairés d'une lueur terrible par la lune, le corps soudain enveloppé d'une étrange aura sombre:

-J'ai d'autres moyens de vous faire du mal. N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui prépare les remèdes pour vos mères, vos pères et vos soeurs. (Il avait jeté le coutelas et avait fait un pas menaçant en avant) Alors je vous déconseille d'essayer de recommencer.

Ils s'étaient tous enfuis sans demander leur reste, persuadés qu'il leur avait jeté une malédiction. Mais depuis, plus aucune pierre n'avait effleuré sa tête ou heurté son dos. Et il lui suffisait d'un regard pour les faire taire et s'enfuir en jappant, la queue entre les jambes. Et depuis cette nuit, Samaël se sentait bien plus léger.

Derna n'était qu'à une heure ou deux du village, si bien qu'il y arriva avant qu'il ne soit midi, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru ou même imaginé. Il n'était plus revenu ici depuis sept ans, et la ville lui semblait tout à fait neuve, magique même tant il y avait de choses à voir. Un bazaar s'étendait sur tout le long des quais, et Samaël prit le temps de s'attarder devant des échoppes plus belles et plus riches les unes que les autres. Ici, des tapis d'une rare précision et d'un raffinement à couper le souffle; là, des broderies luxueuses; plus loin, des épices rares importées d'Inde, des aliments d'Europe ou du sud du continent, des porcelaines venues de l'Est lointain,…

Les yeux remplis d'étoiles, ébahi par tant de richesse et d'opportunités, Samaël restait bouche-bée devant les échoppes, s'attardant néanmoins devant celle des herbes médicinales rares, venues de l'autre bout du monde. Après réflexion, il acheta trois petits bocaux de plantes exotiques, jugeant utile et intéressant de les étudier et de les utiliser. L'une d'elle le fascinait tout particulièrement, la belladone, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans aucun manuel grec, pourtant toute une référence en la matière. Le marchand lui avait garanti que cette plante était extrêmement rare en Grèce, d'où le manque de documentation dans son ouvrage.

Son père serait satisfait et saurait sans doute quoi en faire. Il fallait simplement en faire usage avec parcimonie et éviter de manger les baies seules, qui risquaient de provoquer la mort. Samaël remercia le marchand et se dirigea vers la boutique du client de son père. Sa course rapidement effectuée, l'argent récolté et le regard effrayé lancé face à ses yeux dorés, il décida de flâner encore un peu le long des quais, détaillant avec curiosité l'océan qui s'étendait jusqu'à la Grèce, l'Italie, l'Espagne, et ces autres pays dont il avait appris tant de choses. Il prit soudain conscience que ce sentiment de vide rimait avec l'impression qu'il n'appartenait pas à cet endroit. Derna, le village,… Il ne se sentait pas à sa place malgré la beauté du lieu, malgré la richesse et la paix du pays,… Il fait l'impression d'être appelé par autre chose, quelque chose de plus grand que ça.

Il esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête: quel cliché, le garçon de campagne qui rêvait d'une vie de grand. Qui n'avait jamais eu ce rêve? Pff, il avait du mal à y croire: depuis quand son côté philosophe avait-il tourné au cliché?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un brouhaha soudain et un étrange bruit métallique. Il se redressa et se rapprocha de la rue principale avant de se figer, soudain livide: un homme richement vêtu s'avançait fièrement, suivi par quelques gardes personnels et par six jeunes gens: quatre jeunes filles et deux garçons. Tous enchaînés.

Samaël sentit un frisson glacial secouer ses épaules et il déglutit difficilement: des esclaves, ces personnes devaient être des esclaves achetés par cet homme, puissant ami du pasha et propriétaire d'un établissement tristement célèbre et fréquenté dans Derna. Les six jeunes gens semblaient tous légèrement abattus, la tête basse, l'air las, dépité mais résigné, comme s'ils avaient compris qu'il ne servait à rien de résister.

Le regard perçant de Samaël fut attiré vers la fin de la file, là où une seule personne semblait encore pourvue de vie et de volonté de se battre pour survivre. Il écarquilla des yeux fascinés: c'était un jeune garçon, d'à peu près son âge, des cheveux bordeaux tombant dans sa nuque hâlée, poussant des cris et hurlant des insultes en grec, se débattant de toutes ses forces, plus porté que poussé vers l'avant par un garde,… Une flamme, un incendie, un feu follet. Et quand le garçon se tourna un bref instant de son côté, ses yeux brillants de révolte se fichèrent un instant dans les siens, écarquillés sous le coup de la fascination.

Face à l'attitude vide des autres esclaves, l'énergie de ce garçon semblait presque irréelle, surhumaine. Et cette lueur de vie qui animait chaque parcelle de son corps fascinait Samaël, lui qui se sentait si vide, lui qui se sentait si seul et qui avait si longtemps renoncé face aux épreuves de la vie. Il était si fier, si droit, si brave malgré son triste destin. Qu'un si jeune garçon puisse manifester tant de force le dépassait et le rendait incroyablement admiratif.

Pendant un court instant, il eut l'impression que les yeux bordeaux du garçon se fichaient dans les siens. Et pour la véritable première fois de sa vie, Samaël se sentit intimidé.

$s$s$s$

Le garçon hanta ses journées et ses nuits pendant toutes les semaines qui suivirent, le distrayant presque dans son travail quotidien à l'herboristerie. Tellement qu'il ne prêtait même plus attention aux commentaires et aux ricanements que les autres crachaient sur lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis les yeux si brillants de ce garçon.

Ses manuels de grec redevinrent ses meilleurs amis, il s'appliqua, essayait d'apprendre autant qu'il le pouvait, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le revoir un jour ou bien, même si c'était le cas, s'il allait lui adresser la parole. Il ne retournerait que très rarement à Derna, et la possibilité qu'il passe dans le quartier rouge était encore plus maigre. Plus maigre encore était celle de croiser ce garçon dans la rue: les membres de cet établissement étaient pourvus d'une certaine liberté, à condition qu'ils soient un minimum dociles et obéissants. Et étrangement, il doutait que ce phénomène soit devenu docile en quelques semaines seulement.

Qu'avait-il pu vivre pour en arriver là? Il n'était clairement pas esclave de son plein gré vu comment il s'était débattu, mais alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver? C'était bien simple, Samaël n'arrêtait pas d'y penser: ce pauvre garçon était devenu une véritable obsession. Lui et la flamme de vie qu'il dégageait, cette flamme qui lui manquait si terriblement et qui le faisait se sentir si vide, si morne.

Samaël n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'une nouvelle commande venant de Derna n'arrive pour son père et qu'il l'y envoie à sa place. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être apercevoir ce garçon à travers une fenêtre et mettre ses pensées au clair pour essayer de ne plus être bêtement distrait à cause d'un garçon qu'il n'avait aperçu qu'une fois et qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Malgré lui, il avait l'étrange envie d'en savoir plus sur lui…

Et peut-être d'en faire son seul et premier ami.

Il lui sembla que le destin avait entendu ses prières. Son père lui demandait de lui ramener de nouveau ces plantes étranges qui ne poussaient pas ici et qui avaient un grand potentiel. Masquant difficilement son excitation, Samaël prépara le sac qui ne le quitterait pas pendant sa mission et partit aussi vite que possible, écoutant à moitié les instructions d'Elijah qui le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire attendri. Le vieil homme se frotta les mains et sourit derrière sa barbe, ravi de voir que son stratagème avait fonctionné et que son fils semblait enfin réellement motivé par quelque chose d'autre que des plantes médicinales. Il avait sans doute dû rencontrer quelqu'un à Derna qui lui avait enfin donné le sourire. Il rentra tranquillement dans la boutique, la jambe absolument en forme et apte à faire dix fois ce trajet sans problème.

Samaël arriva à la ville portuaire encore plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, essoufflé, le coeur battant, mais ravi et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Derna était encore plus vivante et colorée que dans ses souvenirs: les foulards tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, la musique plus entrainante que jamais, les parfums enivrants au possible,… Cette ville était un véritable festival de richesse et de paix, presque un paradis à ses yeux.

Il retrouva bien vite l'échoppe des plantes médicinales exotiques et choisit plusieurs nouveaux échantillons ainsi que des doses plus conséquentes de belladone et des autres racines achetées lors de son dernier passage. Il acheta également un onguent pour la jambe d'Elijah, espérant qu'elle le ferait moins souffrir grace à un traitement novateur, vu que toutes ses concoctions avaient été soldées par un échec et que son père boitait toujours.

Jamais achats n'avaient été faits aussi vite: au bout quelques minutes, il avait quitté le bazaar et les quais pour s'enfoncer dans la ville même, principalement dans le quartier rouge où il était sûr de retrouver l'établissement où se trouvait sans doute ce garçon si plein de vie. Alors qu'il craignait de se faire remarquer (un jeune garçon seul avec de tels yeux et cheveux dans ce quartier risquait d'attirer l'attention), personne ne remarqua la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se faufilait entre les badauds, furtive, presque invisible.

Samaël trouva bien vite l'établissement en question (en effet, c'était le plus connu et le plus cher de toute la ville, propriété d'une connaissance haut-placée du pacha) et il resta bêtement campé devant la porte, les bras ballants. Il se mordilla la lèvre: bon, et maintenant? Il était tellement obsédé par ce garçon aux yeux bordeaux qu'il n'avait pas un instant pensé à ce qu'il devrait faire une fois arrivé devant le bordel. Entrer? Hors de question. Rester dehors et attendre bêtement d'espérer l'entr'apercevoir? Ridicule.

Il poussa un soupir moqueur et se détourna, gêné par sa propre bêtise: non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Qu'il arriverait comme un prince et se retrouverait nez à nez avec ce garçon dans le seconde? Et puis, même si ça avait été le cas, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire? Quelle idiotie, il se faisait pitié. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui et à se concentrer de nouveau correctement sur ses « études », comme il le faisait avant et comme il le ferait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais comme il faisait un premier pas en avant, un bruit attira son attention sur la ruelle qui longeait l'établissement. S'étant assuré que personne ne l'observait, Samaël s'avança dans le passage, curieux de voir ce qui avait pu faire ce bruit à la fois si léger et en même temps trop fort pour n'être le fait que d'un chat ou autre, comme poussé par un pressentiment. Dans la lueur du couchant, la ruelle restait sombre, mais éclairée d'une lueur rouge presque surnaturelle. Et quand elle se refléta et joua dans les cheveux bordeaux du garçon qui était assis sur le sol, les bras serrés autour des jambes repliées sur lui-même, il s'arrêta net, le coeur battant et les yeux écarquillés.

C'était lui.

Impossible de se tromper: ces yeux brillants de révolte étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

Comme pétrifié, Samaël s'arrêta, détaillant le garçon assis à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Si proche, et pourtant encore si loin. Il plissa les yeux: quelque chose avait changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. D'abord, le garçon tremblait comme une feuille, avait les yeux exorbités (et pas sous le coup de la révolte ou de la colère, non, c'était autre chose), mais surtout… Ce visage qu'il avait trouvé si radieux était désormais trempé de larmes. Et une litanie s'échappait de ses lèvres tremblantes, comme un murmure quasi inaudible:

-Je vais pas y arriver… Je vais pas y arriver…

Samaël fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'approcha en tendant la main, inquiet. Tant pis pour l'éventuel malaise que cela risquait de causer, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire pour lui venir en aide, pas après tant d'espoirs et de recherches:

-Excuse-moi, est-ce que tout va bien?

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le garçon avait violemment sursauté et s'était levé d'un bond, les yeux de nouveau remplis de cette lueur farouche:

-Ne me touche pas!

Sa main claqua avec un bruit sec sur celle de Samaël qui recula d'un pas, plus surpris que blessé par sa réaction. Le garçon s'était reculé, sur la défensive, comme prêt à bondir pour l'attaquer, les sourcils froncés. Samaël hésita puis leva lentement les mains, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et qu'il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse:

-Je ne te veux aucun…

Mais comme il faisait un nouveau pas en avant, le garçon se jeta sur lui, le plaquant violemment au sol, si fort que Samaël en eut presque le souffle coupé. Si fort que le foulard qui couvrait ses cheveux et le bas de son visage se dénoua presque entièrement. La légère pression sur sa gorge le dissuada de se redresser: il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se le procurer, mais le garçon avait dû trouver ce morceau de verre et comptait bien en faire usage s'il le jugeait nécéssaire. Assis à califourchon sur lui, ce dernier feula avec un léger accent:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale porc?

Bizarrement, Samaël n'avait absolument pas peur. La menace du verre sur sa jugulaire n'était rien comparée à la flamme tellement vivace dans les yeux bordeaux du garçon, comparée au soulagement d'avoir pu enfin le rencontrer. Il avait comme l'impression d'être enfin complet.

Il répondit sans peur, sans hésitation:

-T'aider.

Sur ses gardes, le garçon aux airs d'animal sauvage blessé plissa les yeux, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un dans ce monde puisse vouloir l'aider, comme s'il ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance à un être humain. Samaël se cilla pas, regardant fixement le garçon droit dans les yeux:

-Tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le lourd tissu qui couvrait ses cheveux tomba en un bruissement sur le sol, et le jeune garçon aux cheveux bordeaux écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il rencontra plus directement le doré de ceux de Samaël, comme soudain absorbé et complètement calmé.  
Pas effrayé le moins du monde.

Ce genre de réaction était tellement rare que le Libyen ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Après la courte angoisse qu'il avait ressentie, un véritable soulagement le submergea quand il se rendit compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, puis le garçon se recula, l'air abasourdi et tout à fait calmé:

-Désolé… J'ai pas… Enfin j'ai… J'ai cru que tu étais l'un d'eux.

Il poussa un soupir et laissa tomber le morceau de verre sur le sol avant de s'assoir de nouveau sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur. Samaël se redressa, les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballants:

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi?

Le garçon le regarda d'un air interloqué, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait:

-Pourquoi, je devrais?

-Oui, enfin, non mais… D'habitude les gens ont peur de ça.

Il désigna vaguement ses yeux et ses cheveux de la main, comme si cela coulait de source. Comme s'il était impossible que personne ne prenne peur en voyant ces attributs dignes d'un démon ou du diable en personne. Mais le garçon haussa les épaules:

-Hé bien ces gens sont des crétins: j'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux.

Samaël se sentit bêtement rougir: c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que son père adoptif lui faisait ce genre de remarque avec un ton aussi sincère. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, ce garçon était différent, tellement plus méritant que tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Il se racla discrètement la gorge et tenta pour la première fois d'appliquer ce que ses livres de grec lui avaient appris:

-Merci…

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, et pourtant, le garçon bondit immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes:

-Quoi?

-…Merci?

Sa prononciation était-elle donc aussi mauvaise que ça? Ses joues passèrent au rouge de la honte et il balbutia vaguement le même mot en variant de prononciation, espérant à un moment parvenir à se faire comprendre. Mais soudain, le garçon agrippa fermement ses mains et les serra dans les siennes, les joues rosies et les yeux remplis de soulagement. Puis, il se mit à débiter à toute vitesse des paroles en grec:

-Toi aussi tu n'es pas d'ici? Tu es d'où? De Grèce? De Crète? Santorin peut-être? Ou Rhodes? Oh bon sang comme ça fait du bien d'entendre de nouveau sa langue, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as remonté le moral! Au fait, je m'appelle Orion, et toi?

Samaël fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre précisément chaque mot que le garçon (Orion, s'il avait bien compris) lui dévoilait. Il ne comprenait pas tout à cent pour cent, mais le principal était là: il était heureux et manifestement soulagé d'entendre sa langue natale. Il réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre:

-Je m'appelle Samaël, mais je suis d'ici, je suis né en Libye, j'ai juste appris le grec avec mon père.

Orion perdit légèrement son sourire avant de se reprendre et de sourire de plus belle, complètement ravi:

-Aucune importance, ça me fait tellement du bien d'entendre un peu de grec. Tu te débrouilles vachement bien dis-donc!

-J'étudie depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pu pratiquer… Ca doit te sembler un peu hésitant.

Orion secoua vivement la tête, sans lâcher ses mains une seule seconde. Au contraire, il les serrait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, soudain devenu complètement différent du garçon qui, une minute plus tôt, avait presque manqué de lui couper la gorge de sang froid:

-Non, non c'est parfait! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait me sentir mieux!

Il rit légèrement (Samaël se dit que c'était une des plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais entendue) et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans aucune once de crainte ou de méfiance:

-Désolé de t'avoir agressé comme ça: j'ai cru que tu étais un… (Il trébucha sur le mot et baissa les yeux, soudain éteint et les épaules secouées de frissons) Client…

Samaël rougit légèrement et secoua vivement la tête:

-Non, c'est juste que tu avais l'air mal en point et je voulais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide.

Orion haussa les épaules et lâcha ses mains pour se laisser de nouveau glisser sur le sol (en grimaçant une nouvelle fois):

-Si tu as un moyen de me faire sortir d'ici sans aucun risque d'être rattrapé, je suis preneur. Sinon je pense pas que tu puisses faire grand chose pour moi: j'ai déjà tout essayé, et ça ne m'a valu que des problèmes supplémentaires.

Samaël hésita une seconde avant de s'assoir timidement à côté de lui: il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pouvait aider Orion à s'enfuir d'ici, le propriétaire étant fortuné et puissant, il déploierait autant de gardes que possible pour récupérer son bien… Surtout s'il l'avait payé cher, ce qui devait être le cas puisque cet homme n'achetait que des pièces « rares » et qui en valaient la peine… Et l'argent. Mais il se rappela soudain de ce qu'il avait acheté juste avant au bazaar et il ouvrit fébrilement son sac, s'attirant un regard intrigué de la part du grec:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Samaël sortit délicatement l'onguent antidouleurs qu'il destinait à son père pour le tendre à Orion Le jeune garçon détailla le flacon puis le prit après une seconde d'hésitation:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ca fera passer la douleur.

Malgré ses joues soudain rouges tomates et ses yeux brillants (des larmes de honte?), Orion lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance et serra l'onguent contre son coeur en murmurant un « merci » rauque d'émotion. Malgré lui, décidé à remonter le moral à ce nouvel ami inattendu, Samaël ironisa:

-Tu n'as pas peur que ça soit du poison?

Orion lui jeta un regard moqueur mais toujours aussi brûlant de passion et de vie, une lueur légèrement lasse au fond des yeux:

-Même si c'en était, tu me rendrais un grand service.

-Ne dis pas ça: la vie vaut toujours la peine d'être vécue.

Orion désigna l'établissement du bras:

-Même une vie comme celle-là?

-C'est sans doute plus difficile à vivre, mais ça a son lot de bonnes choses quand même.

Orion grimaça:

-Tu es bien la seule chose positive qui me soit arrivée depuis que… Enfin, tu vois…

Samaël hocha la tête, compréhensif et désireux de respecter la gène évidente du garçon. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était là, en train de parler avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme deux vrais amis inséparables… Malgré lui, il sourit discrètement avant de demander, déposant son long foulard (devenu inutile) sur les épaules presque dénudées d'Orion:

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si ça te gène, mais comment en es-tu arrivé… là?

Orion se laissa aller contre le mur, serrant le foulard contre lui, et poussa un soupir, comme si cela lui coutait de parler de son passé. Mais une fois qu'il eut commencé à parler, il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter, comme si c'était en vérité un besoin vital, une manière de se rappeler qui il était et d'où il venait vraiment.

Comme Samaël l'avait correctement deviné, Orion était bien grec, de Crète (non loin de Cnossos) plus précisément. Son père était pêcheur et sa mère était morte peu après sa naissance suite à des fièvres causées par l'accouchement. Après plusieurs années, son père s'était remarié avec une femme qui avait immédiatement haï Orion, jugeant qu'il volait l'affection à laquelle elle avait droit… Elle et les nombreux enfants qu'elle lui donna bien vite. Heureusement pour lui, son père était très lucide et ne tolérait aucun écart de la part de sa nouvelle épouse, lui interdisant de même lever la main sur lui. Mais loin de calmer la jalousie puérile de la femme, ça n'avait fait que l'encourager, nourrie dans le secret de son coeur.

Jusque là, rien de bien méchant, son père le protégeait et il s'entendait assez bien avec ses nouveaux frères et soeurs sur lesquels il veillait comme un aîné responsable, partait pêcher en mer avec son père, admirait les requins qui longeaient parfois leur petit bateau, jouait dans ce qui avait dû être un jour le fameux palais de Cnossos. Il s'amusait à incarner le Minotaure et courrait après les plus petits qui s'enfuyaient en poussant rires et hurlements. Et ce malgré la présence, de temps en temps, de cet homme étrange qui semblait venir se recueillir sur les lieux. Et Orion avait beau n'avoir peur de rien ni de personne, la simple aura de cet homme aux cheveux blancs l'avait fait frissonner, à la fois d'un étrange respect et d'une peur sans nom. Puis, alors que son père était parti pêcher avec d'autres compagnons, la mer s'était déchainée, le ciel s'était assombri d'un coup et la pluie était tombée en trombes, rythmée par les coups de tonnerre assourdissants.

Le père d'Orion ne revint jamais au port, de même que sa barque. C'était justement ce qui avait permis au garçon de tenir le choc: puisqu'il n'y avait pas de corps ni de bateau à l'horizon, ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une chance que son père ait survécu et se soit simplement échoué ailleurs, peut-être même sur les côtes d'un autre pays voisin. Son père ne pouvait pas être mort, il refusait de le croire. Aveuglée par le chagrin et le désespoir, la deuxième épouse se laissa bien vite diriger par cette vieille rancoeur injustifiée qu'elle nourrissait envers Orion. Les premiers coups commencèrent à pleuvoir, les menaces, les privations,.. Trois mois étaient passés et alors que tout le monde s'était fait une raison, le garçon avait continué de croire que son père était en vie, s'attirant des regards à la fois désespérés et plein de pitié de la part des autres habitants du village. A moins qu'ils ne le regardent comme ça à cause des bleus? Impossible de le savoir.

Il ne se laissait jamais abattre, allait pêcher pour tenter de nourrir ses frères et soeurs affamés, commençait à se rebeller envers cette femme qui osait lui faire tant de mal injustement,… Il avait comme l'impression qu'une flamme brulait dans son coeur, comme une force supérieure qui l'empêchait de baisser les bras. Mais la première année passa douloureusement: Orion avait beau pêcher de son mieux, il n'avait pas l'expérience et les techniques de son père. L'argent commença bien vite à manquer, et la nourriture suivit bien vite. Un premier enfant mourut à cause de la malnutrition et ce fut le déclic qui poussa sa belle-mère à se débarrasser de lui d'une manière utile. Quitte à ce qu'il s'en aille pour de bon du foyer qui était devenu le sien, autant qu'il lui rapporte une belle somme d'argent, non?

Elle cessa soudain les coups, lui destina quelques petites attentions, lui coupa les cheveux et le récura jusqu'à ce qu'il brille comme un sou neuf, puis elle l'emmena avec elle au port. Un étranger (un turc au vu de ses vêtements et de son léger accent) semblait les y attendre. Ils parlèrent à peine, l'homme l'inspecta avec précision (dents, yeux, peau, cheveux) puis hocha la tête, l'air ravi, et sortit une épaisse bourse de sa poche pour la tendre à la belle-mère. Elle s'inclina presque en le remerciant avant de pousser Orion dans ses bras et de s'en aller, sans un regard, sans un regret, sans même une explication. Ce n'est que quand il vit la file impressionnante d'enfants qui attendaient devant un énorme bateau et que l'homme sortit un paire de fers qu'il comprit ce qui venait vraiment de se passer. Elle l'avait vendu. Elle l'avait vendu à un homme qui faisait du commerce d'enfants. Et vu le physique de ces enfants, il les destinait certainement à une seule chose…

Orion avait fait volte face et s'était mis à courir à toute vitesse: plutôt mourir que de finir ses jours dans un bordel! Hors de question d'en arriver là! Mais il fut bien vite rattrapé, et malgré ses coups et ses cris (presque des rugissements), malgré les étranges brûlures que ses bras avaient laissé sur les mains des hommes qui l'avaient rattrapé, il fut contraint d'embarquer dans ces bateau et de quitter sa terre natale.

-On a débarqué à Derna il y a quelques semaines et on a été amené ici pour…

Orion se tut, incapable de dire tout haut ce qui était arrivé depuis, les épaules soudain secouées de tremblements. Samaël hésita avant de poser une main rassurante sur son épaule:

-Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de ça.

Orion hocha lentement la tête et déglutit difficilement avant d'esquisser de nouveau un sourire qui se voulait joyeux:

-Au fond, il y a sans doute pire comme destin: j'ai le droit de me laver deux fois par jour, je mange à ma faim,… Je ne suis pas si mal traité, surtout que comme l'établissement est réservé aux gens fortunés… Enfin, ce n'est pas n'importe qui quoi… On ne risque pas d'être battus ou maltraités…

Il se tut de nouveau, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il eut un léger frisson et se tourna vers son voisin, soudain curieux:

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois si peu loquace?

Samaël haussa les épaules:

-Je n'ai juste rien à dire.

-Menteur va, bien sûr que t'as des choses à dire. Tiens, tu es d'ici mais tu parles grec, comment ça se fait?

-J'ai appris dans les livres de mon père.

-Et il fait quoi, ton père?

-Il est herboriste, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai père.

-Ha?

Le Libyen hésita un peu, puis, estimant que c'était presque un point commun à partager, il céda:

-J'ai été esclave aussi, mais pas aussi longtemps.

Et comme il commençait doucement à parler, Orion se lova plus confortablement contre le mur et écouta, bercé par les sons qui lui avaient tant manqué, attentif. Et quand il eut fini, comme s'il avait attendu tout ce temps, un homme appela le garçon, le cherchant partout dans l'établissement. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et Orion agrippa vivement la main de Samaël, soudain livide et les yeux exorbités. Ses épaules s'étaient remises à trembler, comme si cette parenthèse n'avait été qu'un rêve, un moment irréel, et que le choc de la réalité était trop fort. Le Grec se retourna vivement vers lui:

-Tu reviendras?

Samaël cligna des yeux, ébahi. Il devait rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose:

-Quoi?

-Reviens demain, ou dans le courant de la semaine. (Il insista en serrant sa main plus fort, sans le quitter des yeux et sans flancher) Promets-moi que tu reviendras.

Le Libyen sentit son coeur gonfler de joie dans sa poitrine et il hocha la tête, déterminé, rendant son étreinte à Orion:

-Je reviendrai demain à la même heure.

Le garçon aux cheveux bordeaux sourit, les yeux brillants de soulagement:

-Je serai ici.

-Ca marche.

Il se releva et s'éloigna en trottinant, peu désireux d'être repéré par le propriétaire. Puis il se retourna, le temps qu'Orion lui adresse un petit signe. Le temps que Samaël lève le poing:

-Accroche-toi.

Il attendit que le Grec lui rende son signe pour se retourner, le coeur battant, et un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le premier depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être même le premier véritable sourire de toute sa vie.

Elijah ne posa aucune question, se contentant de sourire avec tendresse et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec amusement quand son fils adoptif le prévint qu'il devrait retourner à Derna le lendemain afin de retrouver le foulard qu'il avait perdu. Tant que son garçon était enfin véritablement heureux et ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds, il était prêt à lui laisser faire n'importe quoi.

$s$s$s$

Orion et Samaël se donnaient rendez-vous un jour sur deux au mieux, deux fois par semaine au pire. A chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, leur lien s'affermissait et se solidifiait toujours plus, les faisant passer à une vitesse impressionnante de connaissances à amis, d'amis à confidents, de confidents à frères, puis de frères à une seule âme. Au bout de quelques mois, Orion abandonna complètement l'idée de fuir à sa situation: c'était tout bonnement impossible, et la punition réservée s'il était rattrapé était trop effrayante pour qu'il ose même imaginer cette éventualité. Il parvint à négocier avec son propriétaire pour n'avoir que quelques clients par jours et aucun lorsqu'il devait retrouver Samaël. Au vu de son taux de popularité, l'homme avait accepté, jugeant que cela servirait de ruse pour appâter plus de clients lorsqu'ils entendraient parler de ce garçon qui n'était disponible qu'à quelques rares occasions et qui en valait sans doute la peine.

Orion lui apprit à perfectionner son grec, et Samaël fit de même avec l'arabe, lui apprenant même quelques rudiments de l'hébreu. Puis, il lui enseignait les particularités de quelques plantes médicinales de base (au cas où il en aurait besoin un jour). Ils parlaient également de tout, de la vie d'Orion qui commençait petit à petit à s'améliorer, de celle de Samaël qui s'éclaircissait à vue d'oeil (plus personne au village n'essayait de lui faire de mal), de rien,… Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout leur allait et le monde pouvait cesser de tourner. Orion trouvait enfin en Samaël le compagnon taciturne toujours à l'écoute et prompt à donner de bons conseils. Et Samaël trouvait en Orion l'ami vif et rieur dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Et plus ils se côtoyaient, plus leur vie s'illuminait.

Il leur était devenu impossible d'imaginer même un semblant de séparation: ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Deux ans passèrent en un clin d'oeil, et pourtant, ils eurent l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis une véritable éternité. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été incomplets avant de se rencontrer, que c'était une évidence, une véritable connexion:

-Tu sais, (Dit une fois Orion, la tête appuyée sur les jambes de son ami, les yeux perdus dans le ciel étoilé) j'ai parfois l'impression que le destin peut bien faire les choses.

-Développe ton idée?

-Bah, je veux dire, c'est nul que je me retrouve ici à faire ça, mais en même temps si ça ne m'était pas arrivé, je t'aurais pas rencontré. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Samaël esquissa un demi sourire:

-Je vois parfaitement.

Il avait pensé que cette étrange fascination qu'il ressentait pour son compagnon de fortune finirait par s'éteindre à son contact, qu'en devenant son ami et en apprenant à le connaitre, il finirait par être « rassasié ». Mais étrangement, plus le temps passait, plus la flamme devenait ardente. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre précisément ce qu'elle représentait, il savait seulement que la simple présence d'Orion faisait battre son coeur légèrement plus fort. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ce qu'il se doute vaguement de quoi il s'agissait. Il avait peu expérimenté ce genre de sentiment, certes, mais beaucoup lu. Et l'un de ses rêves avait confirmé son impression. Il ressentait pour Orion plus qu'une simple amitié, plus que cette complicité qu'il avait simplement demandé. Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir face à ce sentiment. Devait-il se sentir heureux? Honteux? Un garçon ne devait-il pas aimer une fille? N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis sa naissance?

Samaël secoua légèrement la tête: peu lui importait les autres, ils n'étaient pas ses modèles, bien loin de là. Le comportement qu'avait Baruch face aux jeunes filles du village le dégoûtait: il était vulgaire, déplacé et irrespectueux. Pas du tout le genre de sentiment qu'il avait envers Orion. Mais à quinze ans, presque seize, pouvait-il se dire qu'il comprenait tout des sentiments humains? Lui qui venait de commencer à les expérimenter seulement deux ans auparavant. N'était-il pas simplement reconnaissant envers Orion de lui avoir ouvert les portes de son univers et de l'avoir gratifié de son amitié?

Il rouvrit les yeux quand un léger poids percuta son front:

-Ca va pas, monsieur le penseur?

Orion semblait réellement perturbé, intrigué par le si long silence de son ami. Oh il savait qu'il n'était pas bavard, mais à ce point-là… Quelque chose devait le perturber, il n'y avait que ça.

-Si, je réfléchissais juste.

-A quoi?

-Rien de spécial.

-Menteur.

-Fouineur.

Ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre un long moment avant que le Grec n'éclate de rire avant de se lever d'un bond:

-Je sais ce qui pourrait te remonter le moral!

Samaël fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre, intrigué et méfiant à la fois: il savait à quel point les plans d'Orion pouvaient être… Oui, c'était le terme: foireux.

-Mon moral va très bien.

-Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi comme tu mens à ton paternel!

Le sourire du garçon aux yeux bordeaux s'était fait moqueur, juste ce qu'il fallait pour titiller Samaël et le pousser à se lever en soupirant, saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait:

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as en réserve?

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent brièvement:

-De l'alcool.

Samaël ne cilla même pas, gardant un visage complètement neutre, presque blasé:

-Quoi?

-C'est de l'alcool super rare et donc super cher, on vient d'en recevoir une caisse et il faut absolument que tu goûtes ça!

Orion était devenu presque surexcité, serrant vigoureusement les mains de son ami dans les siennes:

-Allez quoi, ça va être marrant!

-Je ne pense pas que tu pourras ressortir avec ne bouteille d'alcool « super rare et donc super cher » juste pour me le faire goûter.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel:

-L'alcool ne va pas bouger de la pièce: c'est toi qui va rentrer, sot!

Cette fois-ci, Samaël fronça carrément les sourcils:

-Pardon?

-Je fais diversion, tu grimpes dans ma chambre discretos et je te rejoins avec l'alcool. Rien de plus simple.

-Je pense qu'amener l'alcool était plus simple, à la réflexion.

-Tais-toi et contente-toi de te faire discret! Ma chambre est la dernière à gauche au premier, ça marche?

-Heu…

-Allez, c'est parti!

Orion l'entrainait vers l'entrée « des artistes », le tirant par la main sans avoir réellement à forcer: peu importe où il voulait aller, Samaël l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde sans hésiter.

Se faire discret et petit était une de ses qualités (malgré la dizaine de centimètres qu'il avait pris sur ces deux ans), sans doute grace à ces nombreuses années où il avait été assez malmené par les autres gens du village. Ainsi il fut dans la chambre d'Orion sans que quiconque l'ait vu. Mais une fois la porte refermée discrètement derrière lui, il perdit sa belle assurance. Les rideaux oranges et rouges, les tapisseries et les tapis colorés, l'encens qui se diffusait dans la pièce et les quelques lanternes,… Cette chambre était tellement luxueuse, il ne savait pas où se mettre… D'autant plus que… (Il serra les poings et grinça des dents, les yeux brillants de rage) D'autant plus que d'autres y étaient entré avant lui.

Après le léger malaise causé par la richesse du lieu, une véritable colère sourde enflait dans sa poitrine: quand il pensait que ces porcs avaient posé les mains sur Orion, lui avaient fait du mal sans s'en rendre compte (ou peut-être même pire, en s'en rendant parfaitement compte)… Et personne, au vu de ce qu'il avait vécu, n'avait le droit de faire du mal ou de toucher Orion ainsi. Samaël se força à inspirer profondément, à respirer et à ne rien laisser paraitre. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'assit délicatement sur un coussin orangé, comme s'il avait peur de l'abimer ou de laisser une trace de son passage.

Il se morigéna mentalement en sentant son coeur s'emballer bêtement dans sa poitrine, sans doute influencé par les couleurs sanguines de la pièce (ce qui n'était certainement pas un hasard): certes, boire de l'alcool de la réserve personnelle du propriétaire était dangereux, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre dans des états pareils. Mais était-ce vraiment pour ça?

Il ne sursauta même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Orion souriant jusqu'à ses deux oreilles et brandissant fièrement une bouteille: il avait entendu ses pas depuis le début du couloir et les aurait reconnus entre mille. Ravi, le grec referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le coussin juste en face du sien:

-Devine qui va s'éclater ce soir?

-Toi, je suppose.

Orion leva les yeux au ciel et le gratifia d'un coup de coude amical:

-Nous, idiot. On va s'éclater comme jamais!

-Si tu le dis.

-Roh allez, lâche-toi un peu!

Orion aligna deux coupoles et versa généreusement du précieux liquide alcoolisé dedans, s'attirant un regard hésitant et sceptique de la part de son ami:

-Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas poser de problèmes?

-Mais oui, puisque je te le dis!

Orion lui imposa (plus qu'il ne lui donna) le verre, un large sourire sur les lèvres:

-Allez, cul-sec!

Imitant le grec, Samaël renversa la tête en arrière et vida la coupole d'une traite, sans se concentrer sur le gout et grimaça malgré lui quand l'alcool laissa une trainée brulante dans sa gorge, glissa le long de son oesophage… Puis cligna les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils: attendez… Mais… Il connaissait cet alcool… Elijah lui en avait fait goûter une fois…

Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à Orion qui souriait bêtement:

-Dis, cet alcool super cher super rare… Ce serait pas du raki?

Après une seconde de silence moqueur, le grec éclata de rire, en serrant les bras contre son ventre et en roulant en arrière sur le sol tapissé:

-Hahaha tu verrais ta tête! Ca vaut de l'or!

Samaël hésitait entre le sourire amusé et l'agacement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se moquait?

-C'est pas du raki?

-Mais si c'en est! Hahaha tu devrais voir ta tête, ton air blasé est juste excellent!

Le grec rit encore une bonne minute avant de se reprendre, les yeux humides:

-En fait, je savais que tu ne viendrais pas si je t'avais dit que c'était juste du raki: du coup de voir ta tête toute surprise haha, je ne m'en remettrai jamais!

Samaël esquissa un sourire, rassuré qu'Orion ne se moque pas réellement de lui mais plutôt de sa stratégie pour lui faire boire du raki, une boisson typiquement crétoise:

-Tu n'avais rien de mieux en magasin?

Le grec haussa les épaules et son sourire se teinta de nostalgie comme il chipotait avec son verre:

-C'est mon préféré parmi tous ceux qu'il y a ici…

-Ha, parce que tu les as tous goûtés?

Orion baissa les yeux et détourna le visage, soudain honteux:

-Disons que… Ca fait partie du… (Il chercha ses mots) Enfin, tu vois. Faut boire aussi un peu quoi…

-Oh… Je vois…

Mal à l'aise, Samaël se mordit légèrement la lèvre, se demandant comment arranger la situation. Mais comme toujours, ce fut Orion qui se remit à sourire, comme si de rien était. Même s'il ne pouvait pas cacher la lumière honteuse dans ses yeux à son meilleur ami:

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il me rappelle la maison, du coup c'est mon préféré.

-Je comprends mieux alors.

Samaël porta de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres et lui adressa un sourire attendri:

-Il est délicieux: tu as bien choisi.

Le grec lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et leva la bouteille:

-Alors, à nous.

-A nous.

La première bouteille fut bien vite vidée, la deuxième rapidement entamée, et les rires remplacèrent les premiers silences tendus. Les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, Orion riait pour rien et sa bonne humeur contagieuse poussait Samaël à rire à son tour. L'alcool aidant, il avait commencé par pouffer, puis par rire doucement, avant d'éclater franchement de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Ebahi, Orion écarquillait des yeux agréablement surpris:

 _-Il a un joli rire…_

C'était tellement rare de voir Samaël sourire que l'entendre rire de la sorte, absolument heureux et détendu, relevait presque du miracle. Et Orion était ravi d'avoir le privilège de l'entendre rire ainsi, même si, d'un côté, il était déçu que ce genre d'opportunité soit si rare… Il se cala plus confortablement contre un coussin et sourit d'un air attendri en lui servant un nouveau verre:

-Tu devrais rire plus souvent, tu sais.

Samaël lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué et haussa les épaules:

-Estime-toi déjà heureux d'y avoir eu droit…

-Ca t'arrive jamais?

-Pas vraiment… J'en n'ai pas l'occasion au village… Mais…

Une rougeur qui n'était pas due à l'alcool monta à ses joues, chose tellement inhabituelle qu'Orion cligna des yeux, surpris:

-Mais?…

Samaël hésita, lui jeta un regard en coin et releva la tête, sans vraiment arriver à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Avec toi, c'est différent…

Le grec sentit son visage s'enflammer et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Les yeux écarquillés, il détailla Samaël pendant deux longues secondes de silence qui semblèrent interminables. Est-ce que cette phrase voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il imaginait, ou bien est-ce qu'il en faisait une sur-interprétation parce que c'était ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre? Il hésita un court instant puis secoua légèrement la tête et sourit:

-Je suis flatté.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, complices dans le silence qu'ils partageaient. Puis, Samaël poussa un soupir rieur (teinté de gêne) et essaya de se lever en chancelant:

-Bon, je vais y aller. La nuit va bientôt tomber et il ne faut pas qu'on me trouve ici avec t-…

Sa voix s'éteignit sur une note étouffée et surprise quand Orion agrippa soudain ses épaules et le fit retomber assis, appuyé sur les coudes. Il fronça les sourcils et haleta:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu..?

Mais il se tut soudain et rougit furieusement, le nez à quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement de celui d'Orion. Le Grec était assis sur son bassin, légèrement penché en avant, la respiration courte et brûlante, ses yeux bordeaux brillants d'une lueur nouvelle, les joues rouges et les mains appuyées sur ses épaules.

Ebloui par une telle vision, Samaël déglutit difficilement et souffla, la voix rendue rauque par l'étrangeté de la situation:

-O… Orion?

Il se tut immédiatement: Orion venait de se saisir délicatement de sa main et l'avait portée à sa propre poitrine. Derrière sa paume légèrement moite, Samaël pouvait sentir le coeur du Grec battre à tout rompre. Comme hypnotisé, il sursauta presque quand Orion murmura, si bas qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre s'il n'avait pas été aussi près:

-Tu sens ça?

Silence, le temps que Samaël hoche lentement la tête:

-Je sens.

-C'est pareil chez toi?

Légère hésitation, brisée par un soupir:

-Je crois.

Orion désigna sa poitrine d'un mouvement de tête, la voix toujours aussi basse:

-Je peux?

Samaël hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux perdus dans l'expression qu'affichait le Grec. Orion posa sa main sur son torse, au niveau du coeur, et, après un court silence, murmura:

-C'est pareil…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'il ne continue, la voix de plus en plus basse mais le coeur battant toujours de plus en plus vite:

-Tu connais un remède pour ça?

Samaël secoua la tête sans le quitter du regard, les pommettes rouges et les yeux brillants. Devait-il l'arrêter? Orion était manifestement en train d'agir sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison ni d'autre explication à cette situation. Alors, malgré l'étrange joie qu'il ressentait, devait-il arrêter son ami afin qu'il ne fasse pas une chose qu'il risquait de regretter plus tard?

Egoïstement, il choisit pourtant de ne pas bouger, de simplement secouer la tête, de ne pas repousser Orion quand il se pencha légèrement en avant pour murmurer:

-Moi si.

Il rapprocha lentement son visage du sien, terriblement lentement, comme pour laisser à Samaël l'opportunité de se dégager, de se refuser et de s'en aller en claquant la porte. Mais il ne fit pas un mouvement, les yeux brillants et le coeur battant à tout rompre. Si bien qu'enfin, avec une lenteur calculée, Orion posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, à peine un effleurement, une caresse.

Il se recula lentement, le souffle court, et encadra doucement le visage cramoisi de Samaël de ses mains en plongeant le bordeaux de ses yeux dans le Sahara** de ceux de son ami:

-Ca va mieux?

Haletant, Samaël articula difficilement après un court silence embarrassé:

-… C'est pire.

Orion esquissa un sourire franchement soulagé:

-C'est que ça fait pas encore effet. Attends, tu permets?

Après un lent hochement de tête de la part de Samaël, il se pencha de nouveau en avant et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement cette fois. Plus approfondi et travaillé. Tellement différent du premier, tellement plus fort,… Grisé par un flot de sensations qui déferlait sur lui, le Libyen ferma les yeux et s'enhardit à passer maladroitement les mains dans le dos d'Orion pour le serrer contre lui, lui arrachant un frisson ravi.

Samaël avait l'impression de rêver, d'être dans un de ces rêves si pleins de détails qu'en se réveillant on avait l'impression que c'était la réalité. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire: Orion, Orion qu'il appréciait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, l'embrassait, avait initié tout ça sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit! Il ne parvenait pas à y croire, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel et pourtant…

Pourtant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que ces sensations étaient le fruit de son imagination. C'était tellement réel, tellement bon, tellement…

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Orion cessa soudain de l'embrasser, le laissant pantelant. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, haletants. Leur visages étaient seulement séparés l'un de l'autre d'une poignée de centimètres, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils puissent se détailler l'un l'autre. Les yeux du Grec brillaient d'une étrange lueur que Samaël ne parvenait pas à parfaitement interpréter. Ivresse? Désir? Joie? Inquiétude? Ravissement? Les cinq en même temps?

Il parvint à chuchoter, malgré sa crainte de briser le charme et peut-être sa seule chance de faire savoir à Orion ses véritables sentiments:

-Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Comme s'il l'avait seulement entendu à moitié, le Grec hocha lentement la tête et souffla, l'air complètement absorbé par les yeux dorés de Samaël:

-Je m'en occupe.

Mettant immédiatement ses paroles à exécutions, Orion se redressa et enleva sa tunique d'un mouvement ample et calculé, avant de faire de même avec celle du Libyen qui se laissa faire sans quitter son compagnon des yeux. Malgré son visage rouge pivoine, Samaël alla même jusqu'à l'aider dans ses mouvements, trop heureux de voir une opportunité comme celle-ci se présenter. Même si c'était sans doute lié à l'alcool bu quelques minutes auparavant, il préférait encore ne rien faire pour arrêter Orion et profiter de cette chance.

Orion sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il secoua légèrement la tête et s'appuya sur les épaules de Samaël pour le pousser à s'allonger sur le dos. Une légère lueur d'interrogation éclaira les yeux de son ami, si bien qu'il crut bon de le rassurer:

-Laisse-moi faire.

-Mais tu ne…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge: sans attendre, Orion s'était légèrement mis en arrière pour commencer à… Onduler. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce qui arrivait. Et chaque mouvement, même léger, le faisait frissonner violemment, faisait naitre des vagues d'un plaisir inattendu. Se secouant mentalement, Samaël poussa un hoquet étouffé, presque choqué, et essaya de se redresser:

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'arrêta, fasciné par la vue qui se profilait devant lui. Orion avait les yeux brillants et à moitié clos, les lèvres entrouvertes sur de légers soupirs haletants, le rouge aux joues,… Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais pu se représenter une telle expression. Les lèvres ouvertes sous le coup de l'ébahissement, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du Grec, Samaël avait l'impression de vivre un rêve.

Orion sourit franchement et souffla pour le rassurer:

-Je m'occupe… De tout…

Le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et la gorge soudain sèche, Samaël déglutit en hochant lentement la tête. Orion poussa un soupir rieur et attrapa doucement les mains du Libyen pour les poser sur le haut de ses propres hanches, le guidant dans un premier temps, puis le laissant accompagner son mouvement par lui-même.

-Ca va?

Samaël parvint à haleter une vague réponse en hochant la tête, puis, après une hésitation, le visage cramoisi, il remonta timidement les mains dans le dos d'Orion, les glissa le long de ses omoplates, les passa sur son torse, découvrait chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui lui était offerte à voir… Orion frémit soudain et poussa un gémissement incontrôlé qui fut comme un électrochoc pour Samaël. Enhardi par ce succès, il se redressa soudain et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa gorge, inspirant son odeur, osant aller jusqu'à embrasser cette peau brûlante.

Orion poussa une exclamation surprise et s'appuya soudain sur ses épaules, comme si rester à genoux devenait un effort trop grand. Tremblant, les épaules rougies, il posa le front sur celle de Samaël, le visage voilé par quelques mèches bordeaux:

-Puisque je te dis que je m'en… Occupe…

Sa voix était hachée, légèrement plus aiguë, quasi méconnaissable… Et Samaël comprit bien vite qu'elle rendait le Grec plus désirable encore. Il s'humecta les lèvres et imita la position d'Orion, le front posé sur son épaule, parvenant ainsi à croiser furtivement son regard brillant:

-Aide-moi, dis-moi ce que je dois faire…

Sa propre voix lui était presque inconnue tant elle était devenue rauque, presque celle d'un autre. Orion ne sembla pas le remarquer et se contenta de fermer les yeux en secouant la tête:

-Jamais. C'est trop gênant.

-Parce que ce qu'on fait là c'est pas gênant peut-être?

Orion eut un petit rire étouffé et souffla, faussement énervé:

-Comme quoi, même toi tu peux être lourd quand tu veux…

Samaël sourit et osa faire bouger de nouveau ses mains dans le dos du Grec, s'aventurant de plus en plus loin, vers des zones encore inconnues:

-Si tu ne dis rien, je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul…

-Fais… (Il étouffa un gémissement surpris et haleta difficilement) Fais comme tu le sens…

N'attendant rien d'autre que son accord, Samaël le renversa doucement sur le tapis, s'attirant un regard agréablement surpris de la part d'Orion, et, à califourchon au dessus de lui, l'embrassa de nouveau. Petit à petit, il comprenait ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'un soupir ravi s'échappe des lèvres du Grec, petit à petit, ses mains bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, comme mues par un instinct ancestral.

Comme pour l'encourager, Orion passa les bras autour de sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser, le guidant dans ses premiers pas. Ils se débarrassèrent tant bien que mal de leurs pantalons, et Samaël ne put s'empêcher de rougir plus violemment encore (il ne pensait pas cela possible). C'était tellement bête, ils étaient pareils, mais il était horriblement gêné, presque mal à l'aise, de se retrouver ainsi, mis à nu (au sens propre comme au figuré) devant Orion. Il balbutia:

-Est-ce que… Tu es sûr que tu… Enfin, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?

Orion tressaillit et se redressa légèrement, l'air inquiet:

-Ca… Tu ne veux pas?

Samaël secoua vivement les mains, désireux de dissiper ce malentendu au plus vite:

-Non! Enfin, si! Si! Je veux dire… C'est pas ça que je disais! Je… Je voulais juste être sûr que… Que toi ça ne te dérangeait pas, ou…

Il préféra se taire, incapable de trouver ses mots dans une telle situation. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Orion ne se leva pas en soupirant et en lui demandant de partir, soulagé qu'il lui ait demandé. Non, le Grec rit doucement et l'enlaça tendrement:

-Si tu savais comme j'en ai envie… (Il releva la tête et plongea dans les yeux dans ceux dorés de Samaël) Mais toi, ça te va? Parce que si tu ne veux pas je ne…

-Si, si j'en ai envie aussi, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-C'est pour ça que je te disais de me laisser faire.

Grommela faussement Orion. Puis il sourit et s'allongea de nouveau, entrainant doucement Samaël avec lui:

-Je vais te guider alors.

Il montra à Samaël quelles zones toucher, sur lesquelles insister, où poser les lèvres,… Et bien que maladroit au début, le Libyen commença à caresser tendrement le torse d'Orion, attentif à ses conseils devenant de plus en plus vagues au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait. A un certain moment, son ami sursauta presque et haleta, s'attirant un coup d'oeil quasi inquiet de sa part:

-Là?

Samaël lui jeta un regard intrigué et curieux tout en réitérant son mouvement. Orion se tendit vers le haut et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un gémissement muet:

-L-là, juste là…

Un frisson ravi remonta le long de la colonne du Libyen qui déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de mieux, quoi faire de plus. Il voulait plus, mais voyait mal comment se lancer sans commettre d'erreur. Comme pour l'encourager, Orion, la respiration sifflante, haleta difficilement:

-Viens… Viens…

-Je… Je veux bien mais je fais comment?

Il était littéralement mortifié. Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide: il avait lu énormément de choses, dont quelques passages sur l'amour et le sexe, l'ennui, c'était qu'il ne voyait absolument pas comment s'y prendre concrètement maintenant qu'il y était. Orion leva les yeux au ciel et soupira:

-Je savais que j'aurais dû m'occuper de tout…

-Mais j'en peux rien, j'ai jamais fait ça.

-Arrête va, je sais que tu sais.

Samaël baissa les yeux et souffla timidement, mal à l'aise:

-J'ai peur de te faire mal…

Les yeux écarquillés, une nouvelle couche de rouge teinta les joues d'Orion quand il sourit tendrement, touché par ces paroles sincères. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Samaël et murmura à son oreille:

-Tu ne me feras pas mal. (Il ferma les yeux) Merci…

Samaël l'enlaça, le coeur battant… Et se retrouva soudain plaqué sur le sol, renversé en un instant par Orion qui se retrouva de nouveau assis à califourchon sur lui et un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et souffla:

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. (Il rit doucement) Comme ça tu sauras pour la prochaine fois et tu n'auras pas d'excuse.

Samaël cligna des yeux, rouge pivoine:

-Ok…

Après un hochement de tête satisfait, Orion se recula légèrement et attrapa un petit pot qui trainait sur la table basse la plus proche. Il enduisit deux de ses doigts d'une concoction incolore, entre liquide et épaisse, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Samaël:

-Regarde pas trop non plus, c'est gênant.

Samaël hocha lentement la tête, pourtant incapable de détourner le regard, attentif à chaque mouvement qu'effectuait Orion, à chaque soupir qu'il poussait, à chacun de ses frissons,… Le Grec ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes sur des soupirs étouffés:

-J'y vais, d'accord?

Samaël hocha la tête et, comme précédemment, posa ses mains, plus précisément et fermement cette fois, sur les hanches d'Orion:

-D'accord…

Orion sourit et, lentement, s'assit. Samaël retint un hoquet et leva les yeux vers lui inquiet:

-Ca va?

Hochement de tête accompagné par un gémissement:

-Ca va.

Et quand il se redressa légèrement, le Libyen eut l'impression qu'une vague de plaisir déferlait sur lui à toute vitesse. Il frissonna brutalement: c'était bon, mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait lu, un milliard de fois mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Tellement qu'il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il eut l'impression que son coeur allait exploser, que tout son corps allait s'embraser. Si bien que quand Orion se pencha en avant, sans cesser de faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, il n'entendit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui disait:

- _Σε αγαπώ… Σε αγαπώ, Σαμαέλ…_

Samaël sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes (à la fois de joie et d'émotion) et il répondit d'une voix hachée:

- _لي جدا ... وأنا أيضا، أوريون_ ***

Orion poussa un petit rire et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec le soleil comme fond. Les corps unis comme leurs coeurs et leurs âmes. A jamais.

Quand ils roulèrent enfin tous les deux sur le tapis, le souffle court et le coeur battant, Samaël fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits:

-Viens avec moi.

Orion, la poitrine soulevée par une respiration haletante, lui jeta un regard interloqué:

-Quoi?

Samaël se tourna vers lui, les joues encore rouges et les yeux brillants de détermination:

-Pars avec moi.

Orion resta silencieux un court instant avant de pouffer:

-Pour aller où? Je te rappelle que j'appartiens à ce bordel et que je n'ai même pas encore le droit d'aller en ville.

-On s'enfuit, on part loin d'ici, on rentre chez toi, en Crète. N'importe quelle destination est bonne tant qu'on s'éloigne de tes propriétaires et qu'on est ensembles.

Cette fois, Orion resta muet bien plus longtemps, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Samaël plongea les yeux dans les siens, le regard déterminé:

-Je suis sérieux. Partons, rien que nous deux, loin d'ici, loin de tout. On est des débrouillards, on saura s'en sortir.

-Comment?

La voix d'Orion s'était faite rauque, presque agressive. Si bien que Samaël resta interdit une longue seconde:

-Je viens te chercher dans la ruelle, comme d'habitude, et on s'enfuit. Je prépare une barque comme ça on n'aura plus qu'à sauter dedans et à s'en aller.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Samaël. J'aurai à peine fait un pas dans la rue qu'ils m'auront déjà rattrapé.

-Alors je me battrai et je les tuerai.

Orion s'empêcha de faire un léger mouvement de recul face à cette étrange lueur qui venait d'éclairer le visage de son compagnon. Une lueur farouche, presque cruelle. Il serra les lèvres mais une première larme émue roula sur sa joue. Samaël cligna des yeux et se redressa vivement:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu… tu as mal? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas?

Orion passa une main sur ses yeux et poussa un rire mêlé de sanglots:

-C'est rien, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais plus été heureux comme ça. (Il se tourna vers lui et sourit franchement) Merci, merci pour tout.

Samaël sentit son coeur manquer un battement et, soulagé et attendri, serra Orion contre lui. De toutes ses forces:

-Je viens te chercher demain soir.

Orion hocha la tête, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres:

-Je serai prêt.

$s$s$s$

Samaël quitta les lieux avant le lever du soleil et il se mit immédiatement à courir, en route vers son village. Le coeur battant, optant pour un raccourci pour arriver plus vite, il réfléchissait à cette nuit, à sa moitié perdue qu'il venait de retrouver et qui lui avait tant manqué,… Mais aussi à ce qu'il allait devoir dire à son père adoptif. Comme lui dire qu'il partait avec son compagnon, rencontré deux ans auparavant? Comme le laisser derrière après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider? Comment lui dire les choses qui étaient pourtant si simples? Comment faire pour ne pas qu'il se sente trahi ou déçu?

Il déglutit et accéléra le pas, essayant de faire le tri parmi tous les sentiments en train de l'envahir, d'essayer de le submerger.

Détermination.

Il était sûr de son choix et ne comptait pas renoncer ou faire demi-tour. Il allait emmener Orion, le sauver de cette vie qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, l'emmener loin d'ici, partir avec lui où ils n'auraient plus besoin de personnes. Plus besoin d'adultes et de leur conneries, de leur bêtise, de leur méchanceté, de leur dictature. Ils vivraient à deux, avec leurs propres règles. En liberté. Parce que les adultes ne leur avaient apporté que des ennuis.

Joie.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'Orion ressentait la même chose que lui! Lui qui croyait presque que c'était mal, qu'il devait se forcer à arrêter. Et voilà qu'ils étaient plus unis que jamais, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés, plus… Soulagés et rassurés. Il n'était enfin plus seul. Il avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place.

Inquiétude.

Comment feraient-ils pour survivre, seuls, loin de tout? Pouvait-il déjà commencer à travailler comme soigneur ou herboriste? N'allait-il pas de nouveau effrayer tous les clients potentiels et s'attirer leur mépris? Devait-il faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux? Les couper? Les raser même? Et pour ses yeux? Comment pouvait-il les cacher? Il fallait absolument qu'il demande conseil à Elijah avant son départ.

Samaël grimaça face à l'émotion principale: la culpabilité mêlée de peur. Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout cela à son père sans le choquer? Comment ne pas lui causer cette peine qu'il ne méritait pas? Il pouvait presque déjà voir la déception et la douleur dans les yeux d'Elijah, et il s'en voulait à l'avance. Mais il n'avait pas le choix: il sentait, il savait qu'il devait partir d'ici. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Comme il se laissait glisser au bas d'une dune, il s'arrêta soudain, le nez froncé. Une odeur infâme de brûlé venait d'effleurer ses narines, se faisait de plus en plus insistante et envahissante. Samaël jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, à la recherche d'une carcasse d'animal laissée là. Chercha ensuite un nuage de fumée… Pâlit quand il se rendit compte que la colonne sombre semblait être bien trop proche de son village… Pire, émaner du village même.

Son coeur sembla manquer un battement comme sa gorge se serrait soudain sous le coup de l'angoisse, et il écarquilla les yeux en soufflant:

-Non…

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, répétant inlassablement une litanie mentale censée le rassurer:

 _-Tout va bien, c'est sans doute un petit incendie, un simple feu dans un four. Rien de grave._

Mais plus il s'approchait du village, moins il avait d'espoir et plus ses commentaires sonnaient faux. Plus le noeud dans son ventre se resserrait. Plus il devinait ce qui avait pu arriver en son absence.

Il se laissa glisser de la petite dune jusqu'à la route principale et déboula à toute vitesse à l'entrée du village, mais il s'arrêta sur le champ quand une odeur terrible de chair brulée le prit à la gorge. Il porta sa manche à son nez, plaqua la main sur ses lèvres mais ne parvint pas à refouler la nausée qui venait de l'envahir. Il se plia en deux et, sans parvenir à même essayer de se retenir, vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait sur le bord de la route. L'odeur était omniprésente, semblait s'infiltrer dans ses poumons, dans chaque particule de son corps, lui faisait clairement comprendre que si quelqu'un était encore vivant dans le village, il devait être dans un piteux état.

Samaël se redressa difficilement, le coeur au bord des lèvres et le visage livide: chaque maison était en feu ou l'avait été, de telle sorte qu'un nuage noir de cendres s'élevait du village tout entier pour aller assombrir le ciel pourtant si clair. La main plaquée sur la bouche, le yeux rougis par la fumée, il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un cadavre presque entièrement calciné. Une angoisse sans nom prenait possession de lui, atteignait un niveau exponentiel: jamais il n'avait vécu une peur pareille. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Y'avait-il eu un accident? A moins que ce n'ait été une attaque? Mais qui pouvait en vouloir à leur village qui n'abritait aucune personnalité proche du pasha actuel! Ca n'avait aucun sens!

Mais aucun feu accidentel n'aurait fait autant de dégâts, autant de morts et de désolation. Samaël fronça le nez et s'avança lentement dans la rue principale, les yeux larmoyants, s'horrifiant de chaque chose qu'il voyait. Des corps gisaient un peu partout, des hommes vidés de leur sang, des femmes à moitié nues et égorgées, des enfants brulés,… Les seuls êtres encore vivants étaient les quelques chiens errants qui rodaient dans les ruelles, lorgnant d'un air mauvais vers lui.

Quand il croisa le regard vide des garçons qui l'avaient martyrisé pendant des années, il ressentit un premier sentiment de ravissement avant d'être secoué par un haut-le-coeur horrifié, à la fois causé par leur état et cette joie terrifiante qui l'avait envahi. Baruch ne se trouvait pas sur place et, après avoir pensé qu'il était peut-être le coupable, il se rappela que le jeune homme devait aller au village voisin pendant quelques jours pour ramener des chevaux ici. D'où son absence.

Etrangement, bien que l'horreur de la mort soit le sentiment prédominant, il avait l'impression que ce feu, cet incendie fatal, l'avait vengé. Avait rendu justice après tant d'années de souffrance, de discrimination et de rage. Samaël se força à chasser cette idée de sa tête, à ne pas ressentir ce léger soulagement et cette infâme satisfaction.

Et quand il arriva à quelques mètres de l'herboristerie, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à trottiner, incapable de marcher, mais incapable pourtant de courir plus vite, comme pour empêcher ce qui allait arriver de ce produire. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver près des ruines fumantes de sa maison, il pouvait presque visualiser précisément les blessures, le visage brisé,… Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir pour de vrai. Il ne pouvait pas accepter une réalité aussi cruelle et tragique. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter:

-Non…

Alors qu'il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le corps allongé sur le sol, la poitrine barrée d'une large estafilade sanguinolente, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri désespéré. Il se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux, serrant contre lui le haut du corps de son père adoptif, les cheveux tachés de sang et les yeux éteints. Le visage d'habitude si lumineux d'Elijah était figé en une expression de pure stupeur. Lui, toujours si gentil et aimant, lui qui était le meilleur homme qu'il ait jamais connu. Lui qui savait tant de choses et l'avait tellement choyé malgré sa différence. Personne ne méritait moins de mourir ici que lui. L'injustice et la colère enflèrent dans la poitrine de Samaël, allant jusqu'à dépasser sa peine, jusqu'à l'envahir complètement.

Des larmes de douleur et de colère roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne parvienne à cesser de hurler, hurler jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. Hurler jusqu'à ce que, comme si un interrupteur intérieur avait enclenché, quelque chose explose en lui. Une incroyable énergie jaillit de son corps sous la forme d'une énorme aura mauve sombre, gonfla jusqu'au toit tremblant de la maison, explosa autour de lui. Comme si sa rage s'était faite énergie pure.

Et quand cette explosion prit fin, le laissant pantelant, sa voix se tut. Surpris, Samaël tomba en arrière, les yeux écarquillés face à ses mains encore englobée de cette étrange lumière pourtant si sombre. A la fois fasciné et effrayé, il cligna des yeux quand il comprit que cela ne le brulait pas, ne lui faisait aucun mal. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi… Puissant. Quoiqu'anormale, cette chose qui lui arrivait à l'instant lui donnait l'impression d'être enfin libéré d'un énorme poids qui pesait jusqu'alors sur ses épaules. Comme s'il avait toujours attendu que cette étrange énergie se manifeste enfin:

-Mais qu'est-ce c'est?…

Il détailla ses mains englobées de cette étrange lueur mauve pendant de longues secondes, incapable de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si bien, si puissant,… Aussi lui-même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et sans pouvoir l'expliquer autrement, il eut l'impression qu'il voyait tout différemment, qu'il était connecté à chaque chose vivante, inerte ou autre, qui l'entourait. Il voyait les particules qui constituaient ses mains, le sol à ses pieds, le ciel au dessus de lui,… C'était comme si l'univers tout entier venait de faire un avec lui.

Il se secoua mentalement quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur le visage éteint d'Elijah. Fébrilement, les mains tremblantes, il allongea l'homme sur le tapis et lui ferma les yeux, incapable de faire plus sans sentir sa gorge se serrer et son coeur s'embraser sous la peine et la colère.

Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une lame ensanglantée, une lame très noble, ornée richement et portant le symbole d'une branche de la famille Karamanli… Son père lui avait expliqué à de multiples reprises quelles tensions opposaient les différentes branches de la famille dirigeante. eux-mêmes, dans ce village, soutenant la faction dominante. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, cette lame appartenait à une branche révoltée… Une branche qui voulait saisir le pouvoir… Une branche qui avait déjà menacé le village et promis de s'occuper d'eux s'ils en avaient l'occasion…

Son franc tomba pile comme il bondissait sur ses pieds et attrapait un long foulard pour masquer ses cheveux et son visage. Puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, il se saisit de la lame, la coinça dans sa ceinture, et sortit sans un regard en arrière. S'il s'agissait bien de cette famille, et il en était sûr, ils avaient sans doute dû passer par ici pour atteindre Derna. Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de passer par le village pour ensuite s'en aller. Sans doute se rendaient-ils là dans le but de causer un maximum de dégâts pour semer la pagaille et affaiblir le pouvoir en place. Ce qui voulait dire que… Qu'Orion était en danger potentiel!

Samaël écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et, sans un regard en arrière, s'élança sur la route principale de Derna à toute vitesse. Suivant les traces de sabots sur la route de terre, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le coeur battant:

 _-Comment est-ce que je ne les ai pas croisés? Le feu brulait encore dans la majorité des maisons, ils ne sont donc pas passé il y a si longtemps! Alors comment est-ce que j'ai pu les rater?_

Mais il se rappela bien vite du raccourci qu'il avait emprunté et il comprit comment il n'avait pas vu ces hommes. Résistant à l'envie d'emprunter le même chemin plus court, il se força à suivre la piste des sabots, espérant, priant pour qu'à chaque croisement les traces s'effacent vers d'autres directions. Mais jamais elles ne dévièrent, restant définitivement sur la route menant à Derna, destination certaine.

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit comme il courait vers la grande ville portuaire. Ces hommes allaient mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Surtout les bâtiments appartenant aux vassaux de la famille dominante… Et dans ces bâtiments, il y avait…

Samaël écarquilla des yeux horrifiés et il sentit son coeur manquer un battement:

-Non…

Il accéléra, courut de toutes ses forces, négligeant le hurlement de ses jambes et ses poumons brulants: le bordel auquel appartenait Orion… Ce bordel était le bordel favori du pasha et de sa famille! Orion était en grand danger!

-Oh bon sang, non! Non, pas ça! Pitié! Pas ça!

Mais malgré sa course effrénée, quand il arriva au port, tout n'était que flammes et hurlements. Comme il l'avait compris, deux clans de nobles de la même famille s'affrontaient et causaient énormément de dégâts, mais aussi de victimes civiles****. Les gens s'enfuyaient en criant, s'enfermaient chez eux et fermaient les portes avec des véritables barricades. Un navire était entièrement en feu et le mat craquait bruyamment, menaçant de s'effondrer. Cette ville, pourtant si riche et lumineuse, n'était plus que mort, flammes, désolation et cendres.

Pourtant, malgré l'horreur environnante, Samaël se força à ne pas y prêter attention, se ruant à toute vitesse vers le quartier rouge. Un hennissement et un bruit de galop frénétique dans l'obscurité de la fumée le fit légèrement ralentir, sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir d'où venait l'assaillant. La gorge irritée et les yeux aveuglés par la fumée, il ne dut son salut qu'à son réflexe de rouler sur le sol pour éviter un puissant pur-sang arabe lancé au triple galop. L'étalon se rua dans la rue principale, les naseaux tremblants et roulant des yeux inquiets, excité par les cris de son cavalier et effrayé par la proximité des flammes.

Samaël se redressa lentement, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux piquants. Négligeant son épaule douloureuse, il se rua vers le bordel, le lieu de rendez-vous si bien connu, le coeur au bord des lèvres:

-Non!

Le bâtiment était déjà en feu quand il arriva sur place. Si bien qu'il resta pantelant pendant quelques demi-secondes d'horreur. Puis, un électrochoc le secoua tout entier et il s'engouffra dans l'établissement en hurlant pour se faire entendre:

-Orion?!

Sans attendre de réponse, sans prêter attention aux corps qui jonchaient le sol, il se rua dans la chambre du Grec, le coeur battant et le souffle court:

-Orion?!

Mais la porte qu'il poussa ne lui dévoila pas le corps (vivant ou non) de son ami. Rien si ce n'est une flaque de sang sur le tapis encore si chaleureux quelques heures auparavant. Horrifié, imaginant le pire, Samaël fonça dans le couloir à toute vitesse:

-ORION!

-SAMAËL!

Le jeune garçon aux yeux dorés se retourna vivement, faisant voler ses cheveux bleus derrière lui, et poussa un soupir de soulagement: debout en haut des escaliers menant au deuxième étage et soutenant une jeune femme à moitié évanouie, Orion, le visage couvert de suie, venait de l'appeler. Vivant, sain et sauf.

Malgré lui, Samaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement en voyant qu'Orion n'avait rien. Sans prendre le temps de se parler, il l'aida à sortir la jeune femme de l'établissement, bravant les flammes et la fumée qui leur brulait les yeux et les faisait tousser violemment. Une fois dehors, tous les trois roulèrent sur le sol, les deux garçons respirant avidement pour retrouver leur souffle. Puis, sans même se concerter, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'enlacèrent en haletant. Le visage enfoui dans la nuque de Samaël, Orion souffla, la voix rendue rauque par la fumée:

-Je suis si heureux que tu sois là.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, mais Dieu merci, tu n'as rien…

Soupira Samaël en le serrant contre lui: il avait eu si peur en voyant que tout brulait, que son ami était resté sur place et était en danger de mort. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir son coeur se fissurer tant il avait eu peur. Tellement peur de le retrouver dans le même état qu'Elijah. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées (et bizarrement, il avait l'impression que c'était peut-être le cas), Orion le regarda avec inquiétude:

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu trembles comme une feuille? Il est arrivé quelque chose? Et… Comment as-tu su pour ici?

En repensant aux villageois décimés et à cette étrange énergie qui avait enflé en lui et ne l'avait plus quitté, Samaël eut un léger sursaut et, cherchant ses mots, il balbutia:

-Ecoute, il faut absolument qu'on s'en aille d'ici. Je t'en parlerai quand on sera en sécurité, d'accord?

Interloqué mais respectueux de son silence, Orion se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de hocher la tête, serrant sa main dans la sienne avec force:

-Je te suis alors. Profitons de la confusion pour partir en barque.

Samaël hocha la tête et, après avoir confié la jeune femme évanouie à des habitants qui passaient par là, ils se mirent à courir vers le port. Sans se lâcher les mains un seul instant. Incroyablement soulagés de s'être retrouvés. Comme ils l'avaient pensé, personne n'essaya de les arrêter ni de les poursuivre, tout le monde étant bien plus préoccupé par leur propre survie. Si bien qu'ils arrivèrent très vite au port et se ruèrent d'un même pas décidé vers une large barque qui les mènerait sans doute jusqu'à la Crète sans trop d'embuches.

 _-Prenons celui-ci._

 _-Ca marche, je m'occupe de la voile et toi des rames._

 _-D'accord._

Ils se jetèrent un léger coup d'oeil intrigués, comprenant bien vite qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait ouvert la bouche. Mais ils choisirent, d'un commun accord, de parler de cette étrangeté une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité.

Pile comme ils allaient se diriger vers leur arche de fortune, trois hommes, trois soldats de ceux qui attaquaient la ville, se dressèrent devant eux, toutes lames dehors. Le plus petit d'entre eux ricana:

-Bah alors, on essaye de se faire la malle sans attendre la fin de la fête?

D'instinct, Samaël se dressa devant Orion et fronça les sourcils:

-Laissez-nous passer.

Les hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire:

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, gamin?!

Mais l'homme qui avait parlé se tut, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge comme il croisait les yeux dorés furieux du jeune garçon:

-Putain les gars, c'est un Djinn! Reculez!

S'écria-t-il avec un mouvement de recul. Mais le plus grand d'entre eux lui attrapa le bras et feula, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres:

-C'est pas un Djinn, c'est juste le « démon » du village qu'on a rasé en venant ici: impossible de ne pas reconnaitre ces yeux. Je me disais bien que j'avais pas vu ta sale gueule de maudit quand on est passé faire coucou chez toi.

Orion jeta un coup d'oeil à la fois horrifié et interloqué à Samaël qui serra les poings de rage. Le plus petit des hommes plissa les yeux et fit un pas en avant:

-Alors arrangeons-nous pour qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant, pas vrai?

Comme un seul homme, les soldats se jetèrent en avant, lames tendues et sourires carnassiers aux lèvres. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Samaël poussa Orion en arrière et brandit vivement l'épée qu'il avait trouvé dans sa propre maison. Il bloqua un premier coup mortel mais fut obligé de reculer de plusieurs pas tant le choc l'avait surpris. Il leva l'épée quand son assaillant porta un nouveau coup, bien plus puissant. Orion poussa un cri horrifié et se rua en avant:

-Samaël!

Une alarme résonna dans son corps tout entier et, par pur instinct, il se jeta sur le sol, évitant de peu un coup qui l'aurait décapité s'il était resté sur place. Profitant de sa position et la retournant à son avantage, il s'accroupit vivement et leva la jambe, en frappant de toutes ses forces. L'homme poussa un glapissement douloureux et tomba à genoux, les mains pressées sur son entrejambe qu'Orion venait de frapper. Se saisissant de l'épée que le soldat venait de laisser tomber dans l'espoir de protéger la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, Orion lui asséna un violent coup de pommeau dans le visage, faisant craquer son nez avec un bruit horrible.

Le soldat tomba en arrière sur le sol et Orion bondit immédiatement sur lui. Le visage complètement métamorphosé, les yeux brulants sous la colère, il leva l'épée et la baissa aussitôt, transperçant la poitrine de l'homme sans une seconde d'hésitation. Le sang jaillit en fontaine, éclaboussant son visage et faisant hurler le vaincu. Et pourtant à aucun moment son visage ne laissa paraitre de l'hésitation ou de l'horreur. Bien au contraire.

Mais comme il esquissait même un léger sourire satisfait, un violent coup de poing l'envoya valser sur le sol, l'étourdissant presque. Et quand il se redressa péniblement, se fut pour voir Samaël être désarmé, son adversaire lever son arme et l'abaisser vivement… Orion écarquilla des yeux horrifiés:

-Non!

Samaël ne comprit pas tout de suite que l'épée avait entièrement déchiré sa tunique sur le devant, avait aussi tranché sa peau aussi facilement que s'il avait s'agit de beurre. Il ne sentit pas immédiatement la douleur. Il vit d'abord le sang, le visage horrifié d'Orion, son épée qui valsait au loin… Puis la douleur enfla, vive, mortelle. Insupportable. Il portait les mains à sa blessure quand son adversaire, sans lui laisser de répit, lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol.

Malgré lui, malgré sa rage de vaincre et son envie de se montrer fort, Samaël ne put s'empêcher de hurler tant la douleur se fit forte. Des larmes de douleur et de terreur roulèrent sur ses joues, allèrent tremper le sol et se mêler au sang qui tombait en cascade à côté de lui. Ses mains tremblaient quand il les pressa sur sa plaie, essayant de réfléchir à comment arrêter l'hémorragie, à comment se sauver. Mais tout ce qu'il avait appris semblait s'être évaporé sous le coup de la douleur. Tout dans sa tête n'était plus que panique et envie de survie. Panique et…

-Noooon!

Le Grec se rua à toute vitesse vers le soldat, lame tendue en avant et le visage déformé par la colère. Et comme les deux épées se heurtaient violemment, un énorme énergie sombre, la même que Samaël avait ressenti quelques heures auparavant, explosa autour de lui. Un véritable nuage mauve enflait autour de lui, gonflait jusqu'au ciel, englobait l'épée qu'il tenait en main. Si bien que l'homme en face de lui poussa un cri surpris et effrayé et recula vivement de plusieurs pas. Profitant de cet instant de distraction, Orion, après avoir considéré sa main un court instant, se rua sur Samaël et le redressa contre lui, passant son bras trempé de sang dans sa nuque pour le soulever:

-Vite! Allons-nous en!

La main libre pressée sur sa blessure, les yeux remplis de larmes, Samaël hocha la tête en grimaçant. Il se força à se lever, à pousser sur ses jambes sans forces, à aider Orion à l'emmener au loin. Mais quand ils levèrent la tête tous les deux, les soldats leur faisaient face, les épées pointées sur eux:

-Crevez, salopards de monstres!

Tout était perdu. Ils allaient mourir ici, massacrés comme des animaux. Sans avoir même eu une chance de survivre. Alors, quand ils levèrent leurs armes, Samaël attira Orion contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de voir la mort arriver sur eux. Comme pour le serrer contre lui une dernière fois et partir avec un visage connu.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Aucune épée ne les heurta, ne les déchiqueta. Aucun cri ne franchit leur lèvres, aucune douleur n'embrasa leur corps. Rien, rien que deux cris surpris et le bruit de deux épées qui tombent sur le sol. Interloqués, les deux garçons rouvrirent les yeux et levèrent la tête. Pâlirent et ouvrirent les lèvres sous la surprise du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Les deux hommes flottaient dans les airs. Comme soulevés par des fils invisibles et manipulés comme des marionnettes. Les membres tremblants, certains déjà tordus dans des angles inhumains, les soldats glapissaient et tremblaient, incapable de bouger ou de se débattre. Et quand une voix moqueuse résonna derrière eux, les deux garçons se redressèrent légèrement pour apercevoir leur sauveur:

-Allons allons, messieurs. Je ne vous permets pas de toucher à mes futures recrues.

Le nouveau venu fit un léger mouvement de main, presque rien, et les nuques des deux hommes craquèrent avec un bruit sourd. Appuyés l'un sur l'autre, les deux garçons sursautèrent et levèrent la tête quand l'homme fit quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à se dresser devant eux.

Une forme gigantesque se dessinait dans la fumée face à eux. Une silhouette sombre pourvue de deux larges ailes mauves, entourée d'une aura mauve sombre que Samaël et Orion reconnurent tous les deux. Et quand ils aperçurent les longs cheveux blancs et les deux yeux mauves brillants de l'homme, ils se tendirent imperceptiblement.

C'était lui qui avait manqué d'acheter Samaël.

C'était lui qui errait dans les ruines de Cnossos quand Orion y jouait.

Ces longs cheveux blancs, ces yeux mauves hypnotisants et ce large sourire à la fois rieur et mauvais… Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Malgré lui, Orion souffla:

-Qui êtes-vous?

Les fils qui quittaient le bout de ses doigts disparurent quand l'homme s'accroupit face à eux, un sourire rassurant sur son beau visage fin:

-Je suis Minos, Spectre du Griffon et l'un des trois Juges des Enfers. Bien que cela ne vous dise sans doute pas grand chose, à mon avis.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un léger regard interloqué mais rempli d'admiration et de reconnaissance. La sensation de pouvoir et d'assurance que dégageait cet homme les impressionnait, leur rappelait cette étrange énergie qu'eux-mêmes possédaient… Ne faisait que créer plus de questions en eux. Respirant difficilement et le visage déformé par la douleur, Samaël haleta:

-Que nous voulez-vous?

Sans cesser de sourire ni de les quitter des yeux, l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs répondit d'une voix calme:

-Je suis venu ici pour régler quelques petits problèmes ici à Derna, et je suis surtout venu vous chercher.

-Nous?

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, avaient échangé un regard intrigué et incertain: qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien leur vouloir? Allait-il les tuer? Leur faire du mal? Non, il venait de les sauver, ça n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, rarement ils s'étaient senti autant en sécurité qu'à l'instant, en présence de ce Minos. Mais tout de même, pourquoi eux? Où allait-il les emmener? Comme s'il avait compris leur trouble, Minos reprit:

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange ces derniers temps? Quelque chose qui vous arrive quand vous vous mettez en colère?

Samaël déglutit difficilement en repensant à cette étrange aura, à cette fois où il avait fait fuir définitivement Baruch et ses sbires. A côté de lui, Orion se tendit légèrement et ils se jetèrent un coup d'oeil entendu avant de hocher lentement la tête. Ravi de cette réaction, le sourire de Minos s'élargit encore d'un cran quand il se releva, les dominant de toute sa taille:

-A chaque fois qu'une personne comme vous, avec cette aura intérieure, s'éveille à cette énergie, une étoile particulière brille dans le ciel. Une étoile qu'on appelle démoniaque. Et puisque j'étais de passage aujourd'hui, je me devais de venir vers vous, vous qui êtes destinés à devenir des Spectres.

-Des… Spectres?

Répéta lentement Samaël, interloqué. A côté de lui, Orion écarquilla les yeux et balbutia, manifestement plus au courant que lui:

-Vous servez Hadès? Le Dieu des Enfers?

Une lueur amusée éclaira les iris mauve de Minos:

-Oh? Tu sais donc plus de choses que tu ne veux le faire croire?

-Mon père me parlait de vous, de vous et de vos ennemis, les Chevaliers d'Athéna…

Après un court instant de silence, Minos rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire:

-Hé bien, ton père était étonnement cultivé pour un simple pêcheur!

Orion se redressa d'un bond (faisant grimacer Samaël quand la douleur enfla dans sa poitrine à cause du mouvement brusque):

-Vous le connaissez?!

-Nous surveillons nos futures recrues dès leur naissance, dès que l'étoile démoniaque se met à briller plus intensément: oui, je sais qui vous êtes, Samaël Elcubi, (Samaël tressaillit en reconnaissant nom que portait sa mère) et Orion Kostas.

Il y eut un silence ébahi pendant lequel les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard légèrement inquiet, puis Minos reprit:

-Nous avons toujours eu un oeil sur vous dès vos deux étoiles se sont manifestées il y a quelques années de ça. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de vous parler du cosmos, vous n'auriez pas compris. Alors je vous ai laissés le temps de murir, de travailler cette énergie avant de revenir vous chercher. Aujourd'hui, je suis venu m'assurer que vous n'étiez plus en danger, mais je ne peux en aucun cas vous obliger à venir avec moi. Toutefois… (Une lueur mauvaise éclaira ses yeux) S'il vous prenait l'envie de vous venger de ces hommes qui vous ont fait tant de mal, d'une mère qui vous a abandonné, d'une autre qui vous a vendu, d'un propriétaire insistant, de villageois désobligeants, de soldats assassins,… Sachez que, si vous me suivez et devenez des Spectres, cette vengeance sera vôtre. (Il écarta les bras) Pensez à ce pouvoir sans limite, à ce droit que vous méritez, pensez à un Dieu qui veut éradiquer le mal de cette Terre et qui vous considère déjà comme ses enfants. Pensez à tous ces gens qui vous ont fait du mal et qui méritent un sort pire que la mort. Pensez à ce Dieu qui vous ouvre grand les bras.

Comme les garçons hésitaient légèrement, laissant les paroles se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur cerveau et à leur envie de vengeance et de justice. Minos asséna d'une voix assurée et doucereuse:

-Le choix est vôtre.

Une lueur brulante éclaira les yeux bordeaux d'Orion quand il esquissa un sourire mauvais en premier:

-Je pourrai tuer cette femme de mes mains? Elle et les porcs qui m'ont touché?

Minos esquissa un sourire ravi et tendit la main vers lui:

-Tu pourras même les regarder souffrir mille morts en Enfer.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde et sans se départir de son sourire mauvais, Orion prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se leva, se tenant debout devant lui, prêt à le suivre. Du sang roulant sur ses lèvres, Samaël se redressa difficilement, amorti par la douleur omniprésente. A quoi bon vouloir se venger s'il risquait de mourir dans les dix minutes qui suivaient son accord? De plus Elijah ne lui avait-il pas enseigné à préférer l'amour à la haine? De ne pas céder à la colère et l'envie de vengeance?

-Sache également que tes plaies seront traitées dans les plus brefs délais, si cela peut t'aider à te décider.

Cette parole et le souvenir de toutes les souffrances endurées firent table rase de ses dernières réticences. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et se mua en ricanement nerveux:

 _-Je les tuerai, je vengerai mon père… Je me vengerai moi._

Il se saisit de la main libre que Minos lui tendit et fronça les sourcils, une lueur farouche éclairant ses yeux dorés:

-J'en suis.

Minos sourit:

-Excellent choix.

Un nuage de fumée les engloba nu court instant et, quand il se dissipa, ils avaient disparu.

$s$s$s$

Cinq ans plus tard, le corps enveloppé d'une longue cape sombre et la capuche baissée sur son visage, Samaël poussa un soupir, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, assis au sommet de la cascade de sang des Enfers. Il observa un moment le décor autour de lui, la désolation qui y régnait, et la forme de justice qui s'y instaurait. Ici, pauvre ou riche, tous se retrouvaient confrontés au même châtiment. Et plus encore si affinités. Le jeune homme abaissa sa capuche sur sa nuque, libérant ses longs cheveux bleus qui tombèrent en cascade jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Ils n'avaient pas énormément changé depuis leur arrivée ici, et pourtant, il avait l'impression d'être une personne complètement différente, tellement plus puissante et assurée. A peine sa plaie soignée le jour de leur arrivée, ils avaient été tous les deux menés dans une salle où on les avait présenté à des rangées d'armures, leur demandant d'écouter leur instinct et de choisir celle qui les « appelait ». D'abord intrigués, ils avaient vite compris ce que Minos attentif d'eux quand une voix, presque un chant, un rire, se fit entendre dans leur têtes. Samaël avait opté pour le surplis de la Belladone qui lui semblait presque briller par rapport aux autres. Orion, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé en face du surplis du Requin.

Le choix ayant été fait, tous deux avaient dû fusionner avec leur surplis: suite à l'injection de poisson de Belladone dans ses veines, les pupilles de Samaël étaient devenues verticales et sa peau légèrement grisâtre. Il avait cru ne pas pouvoir survivre aux hallucinations causées parle poison, mais sa volonté lui avait permis de se relever, de combattre ses pires peurs et de sortir vainqueur de cette épreuve. Quant à Orion, ses dents s'étaient affinées, son odorat était devenu surdéveloppé (ce qui lui causait parfois de terribles maux de tête) et il avait développé un véritable goût prononcé pour le sang. Ensuite, leur entrainement physique avait commencé. Et quand ils avaient été assez forts physiquement, on leur avait appris à maitriser leur cosmos.

Au bout de trois ans, ils étaient tous les deux devenus officiellement des Spectres d'Hadès. Prêts à se battre pour leur Dieu, prêts à accomplir leur vengeance.

Inséparables, liés par leur vécu commun et plus encore, Orion et Samaël avaient été autorisés à traquer les anciens clients qui avaient osé poser les mains sur le premier, ainsi que le propriétaire de l'établissement. Et ils les avaient tué sans une hésitation, laissant Orion éclater d'un rire ravi dans la ruelle où ils avaient exterminé le propriétaire. ensuite, ils avaient trouvé sa belle-mère et, après lui avoir fait souffrir mille morts, Orion l'avait vendue à un marchand d'esclaves qui partait pour le Nouveau Monde, ravi de sa vengeance.

Ensuite, une fois la vengeance d'Orion assurée, ils s'étaient occupés de celle de Samaël. Ils avaient mis la main sur le chef de la branche de la famille qui avait rasé son village et l'avaient rendu complètement fou, incapable de diriger sa propre maison. Ils avaient retrouvé Baruch, marié, père de trois enfants, et Samaël l'avait égorgé après lui avoir dépecé entièrement le dos. Quant à sa propre mère, celle qui l'avait vendu et n'avait jamais pu l'aimer, il lui laissa le temps de le reconnaitre, de frissonner et de murmurer son nom pour essayer de l'apitoyer. Puis il l'avait étranglée. Sans un remords. Sans un sourire.

Et après chaque mission son lien avec Orion se faisait plus fort. Après chaque meurtre, leurs mains se trouvaient naturellement, leurs étreintes se faisaient par instinct, par nécessité. Les encouragements et les remerciements se répétaient. Mais jamais ils n'étaient lassés.  
Orion avait besoin de Samaël, et Samaël avait besoin d'Orion. Ils avaient chacun sauvé la vie de l'autre et étaient prêts à mourir pour l'autre. Ils étaient la seule chose en laquelle ils croyaient.

A cause de son pouvoir empoissonné et de sa réputation de solitaire, Samaël ne s'était lié avec aucun autre Spectre, daignant d'ailleurs cela tout à fait inutile, puisqu'il avait Orion. Orion qui, justement, était en retard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus inspira profondément, remarquant que la présence si lumineuse de son compagnon de toujours lui manquait, et pile à ce moment-là, il le sentit arriver vers lui.

Orion se laissa tomber à côté de lui avec un soupir amusé,un large sourire sur les lèvres dévoilant ses dents acérées:

-Encore en train de rêvasser?

-Ce serait mal me connaitre.

Orion rit franchement et attira Samaël à lui en passant le bras sur ses épaules:

-Petit comique va!

Soulagé par la présence de son ami, Samaël se laissa aller contre lui, inspirant son odeur si reconnaissable, se délectant de sa chaleur. Il adorait ce genre de moments hors du temps, où il pouvait simplement être lui-même avec Orion. Juste eux deux, et personne d'autres. Mais après une long silence complice, il dut tout de même se redresser:

-Tes affaires sont prêtes?

-Mes affaires?

Le regard écarquillé et interloqué d'Orion était tellement sincère que Samaël ne parvint même pas à lui en vouloir:

-La mission à Paris.

-La mission à Pa-… Meeeerde! J'avais oublié qu'on partait si tôt!

Il se tapa le front du plat de la main, l'air sincèrement coupable. Faussement désespéré, Samaël leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout en tendant la main à Orion:

-Dépêchons-nous, on doit partir au plus tôt.

-Ouais, je sais j'ai complètement oublié désolé!

-Pas de soucis, je vais t'aider.

-Comme d'habitude.

-Je te dois bien ça.

Ils se sourirent franchement puis s'en allèrent vers leur baraquement, confiants en leur succès et en cette mission. Confiants en leur Dieu.  
Confiants en eux-mêmes.

Parce que même s'il devait mourir au combat, il savait qu'au moment de renaître, son âme retournerait auprès de celle d'Orion. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Oui, ils étaient confiants.

Confiant en leur lien que même la mort ne pourrait jamais briser.

* * *

*Samaël est (selon certains) le prénom angélique de Satan de le Talmud (c'est la même personne, en gros, mais l'un désigne l'ange qu'il a été, et l'autre le démon qu'il est devenu) :) Dans les civilisations anciennes on estimait (et c'est toujours le cas dans quelques sociétés) que le nom d'un enfant pouvait le protéger du mal. Nous avons vu en classe (exemple véridique) qu'un enfant pouvait être appelé « Déchet » afin que le malin ne s'y intéresse pas (bah ouais, si on l'appelle Mon Amour, il est plus en danger parce que les démons voient qu'il est important pour nous). Du coup, j'utilise ça pour expliquer le nom de Samaël: c'est une manière de repousser Satan en le mettant face à son nom angélique ;) Mais ce serait aussi une manière ironique de montrer que la mère de Samaël le considère quand même comme une sorte de démon (dans le Talmud, il est décrit comme le séducteur et le destructeur des mondes, comme le serpent qui a poussé Eve à prendre la fameuse pomme,… Il est carrément appelé « ange de la mort » et son nom voudrait dire « venin de dieu » (terrible hein!)). Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis bien amusée avec les références théologiques et linguistiques sur ce coup-ci ;D (et pour le choix du pays un peu exotique, il est dit aussi que Samaël serait responsable du vent torride du désert (tout est lié mes amis) ;) Et puis j'avais envie de sortir un peu des sentiers battus et d'aller me balader dans les pays d'Afrique du Nord ^^)

**J'adore faire des métaphores uh uh uh

***  
-Je t'aime… Je t'aime, Samaël…  
-Moi aussi… Moi aussi, Orion… (l'arabe est la langue principale en Libye à l'époque, mais dans sa communauté juive, Samaël parle sans doute en hébreux ;))

**** J'ai inventé cette attaque sur Derna: à vrai dire, il y a eu ce genre de tensions en Libye, mais plus tard qu'au 18è siècle :/ J'avais vraiment envie de rester fidèle à la réalité historique mais pour le bien de l'os, j'ai décidé de faire une petite entorse et d'anticiper ces tensions :/ (dans tous les cas, "les moeurs n'étaient pas douces en ce temps-là" (#IlEtaitUneFoisLHomme))

Et voilà! :D J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu: je suis vraiment heureuse que mes personnages vous plaisent à ce point, et j'espère que l'histoire de leur origine vous plaira autant ^^

Encore merci pour votre soutien et gros bisous!


End file.
